Is this an impossible love
by miSSmeliSS1324124
Summary: Logan  begins to feel something for Kendal and he doesn't know how to react. will his friends except him? more importantly with Kendal except him? rated M  for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Is this an impossible love

**A/N: Alrighty here is my second BTR fanfiction. Hope you enjoy =] **

KENDAL! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!

Kendal slowly turned his vision, a giant smirk plastered on his face as he had observed Logan who was standing on the other side of the room. It was clear that he had just come out of the bathroom and was able to see what Kendal had done while he had been sleeping.

For a short moment Logan had thought it was sweet that Kendal carried his sleeping for to his bed the previous night after their movie marathon. He would have been in so much pain if he slept on the couch. His thinking quickly change when he walked in the bathroom, looked in the mirror and notice what was in big bold black marker on his forehead and cheeks.

"**I SUCK DICK"**

Kendal hadn't moved since Logan first walked in. He looked Logan up and down, taking in his appearance. Logan was shirtless, clearly he had just been about to take a shower so Kendal was able to see the full extent of the read that started at his face and snaked down to his shoulders. Kendal also noticed that he was shaking slightly and his hands were clenched in tight fists. Any normal person would be terrified….. Kendal thought this was hilarious

"Oh hey Logan, you looking well today," Kendal said with a teasing tone.

Logan continued to stare and it almost seemed like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Kendal slowly stood walking over to the kitchen and turning around on his heels looking to Logan again.

"You should probably hurry up and washed that off. Kelly is coming to get us in 20 minutes and I don't think you want the whole world to know what you do on your free time." Logan narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly before turning around and letting out a loud obnoxious laugh, which was promptly followed with,

"THAT WAS A FAKE LAUGH BY THE WAY!"

Kendal shook his head leaning on the counter. He looked up at James and Carlos who had been in the kitchen eating the entire time watching the exchange. James had a look of pure shock and Carlos was holding a spoon full of cereal that had seemingly been forgotten when Logan first walked in the room. There was a long moment of silence until James and Carlos shared a look and began to burst out laugh.

"Oh my god Kendal!" James said through laughs, "that has to be the funniest shit I have ever seen!" James resumed laugh and eventually sobered up. Carlos on the other hand was a lost cause. He lay on the floor clutching his stomach as he literally rolled on the floor and laughed his ass off.

Kendal could only shake his head at his friends. It had actually been Carlos' idea to write on Logan's face so the fact that Kendal was the only one getting dirty looks from Logan as he finally walked out of the bathroom was just so not cool.

As soon as Logan walked in Kendal had to stifle his laugh but before he could say anything Kelly walked in and quickly yelled at them to hurry up. As they filled passed her she took one look at Logan and sighed

"I don't think I even want to know," she said before promptly turning around.

As they walked through the lobby of the Palm woods Logan's face was still red but with embarrassment rather than anger. Everyone who saw him gave him strange looks and James and Carlos' laughing didn't make him feel any better.

Logan had been able to get off most of the writing but not all of it so his face now said,

"**U ICK" **

In bold black letters. Logan was definitely relieved when they finally reached the limo but his relief didn't last long because James and Carlos continued to torment him the ENTIRE way there while Kendal just sat back and watched with a smug look on his face.

"Jerk," Logan thought as he narrowed his eyes at Kendal

The limo ride seemed to drag as Kendal watched his friends. About a minute into the ride James had realized that Logan's face was a letter away from saying "UNICK" (1) and he had convinced Carlos to try and hold him down while he wrote the letter N on his face. After James pulled a black marker out of nowhere a quick wrestling match ensued until Kelly stopped it with her blow horn.

"That's enough guys; I think you've tortured Logan enough"

Carlos and James sat back as Logan sighed with relief. They had been unable to get the "N" onto his face. When they finally arrived James and Carlos practically flew out of the limo and were inside in no time, Kelly moving quickly behind them. Kendal waited as Logan stepped out and adjusted his close before crossing his arms, pouting and walking passed Kendal. Kendal sighed and slung his arm around Logan's shoulder trying to get him to be happy again.

"Come on buddy, it was all in good fun, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to get me back eventually."

Logan simply continued to pout as a blush seemed to creep up his face. Kendal simply ignored it and tried once again to get Logan to forgive him.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. How about this," Kendal turned Logan so they were facing. "I'll help you get that stuff off your face as soon as Gustavo lets us break, ok" Kendal looked at Logan expectantly but he continued to pout until he finally gave in and sighed.

"Fine, but you have to by me lunch too."

Kendal laughed and pulled Logan in for a bear hug and said,

"Now that's my Logie." Before letting go and walking off.

Logan stood there for a moment unmoving. He reached up and felt his face, which was incredible hot clearly showing that he was blushing. He definitely didn't miss the electricity that went through his body when Kendal hugged him. And he definitely didn't miss it when Kendal put his arm around his shoulder. Before he could think anymore Logan heard Kendal calling out to him.

Logan quickly jogged and caught up to Kendal. He would have to figure things out later.

**A/N: alright so that's the end of the first chapter. I'll have the next one up soon.**

**(1): I'm pretty sure that's not the right spelling but that's how it was spelt on urban dictionary so I just went with it.**


	2. how does the best day ever end so badly

**Kendall: DUDE! How could u spell my name wrong!**

**Me: for the second time I'm SORRY! I forgot ok, and Microsoft word didn't correct it.**

**Kendall: fine, well r u gunna go change it?**

**Me:… no**

**Kendall: WHAT!**

**Me: don't worry I assure you I will spell your name right for the rest of the story. Now go do something more important like…. Idk but just go do it!**

**Kendall: "grumbles"**

**Well anyway here is CHAPTER TWO!**

"Kendall stop, that hurts. Ouch KENDALL!"

"Alright alright, I'm done," Kendall turned away from Logan and threw the paper towel he had just been using on Logan's face in the trash. When he said that the ink was hard to get off he wasn't kidding. They had been in there for a good 15 minutes trying to get it off.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh when he looked back at Logan. He was sitting on the counter next to the sink pouting will he rubbed his cheek with his hand. Kendall couldn't help but think that he looked like a little puppy. It was almost cute in a he's like my brother and I'm totally not attracted to him shorta way…..

Kendall walked back over to Logan and stood in front of him.

"Let me see it I didn't hurt you that bad you big baby." Kendall moved Logan's hand and inspected his cheek. It was a little red from the scrubbing but it's not like he cut him or anything. Then Kendall saw it, a small area near his jaw that looked raw and was actually starting to bleed. Apparently he scrubbed so hard he took some of Logan's skin off. Kendall brushed his thumb over it.

"Oops," was the only thing he could say as he continued to touch the area with his thumb. Logan's eyed widened in absolute horror and before Kendall knew it he was on the ground staring at the mirror.

"Oops, what do you mean oops?" Logan's voice was an octave higher as he examined his face and noticed the raw patch of skin. "KENDALL, you took some of my skin clean off! I told you, you were rubbing too hard." Logan resumed pouting as he inspected his cheek. It actually wasn't that bad and the bleeding had already stopped but Logan was always the type to over react to things. So When Kendall came over with a concerned look he felt a little bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Logan sighed before turning to Kendall

"Its fine it's not that bad. We should probably get back before Gustavo's head explodes." Kendall laughed then led the way back to the recording room. When they got there James and Carlos were looking at Gustavo scared. He who was sitting in his chair fuming.

"There you dogs are!" I gave you a bathroom break not a I'm gunna do whatever I feel like break!" Kendall and Logan quickly walked passed Gustavo into the booth trying to avoid his wrath. They situated themselves in front of the mic so they could continue their session. Gustavo sighed before turning the mic on

"Alright, the city is ours from the top!"

After what seemed to be like the longest day of recording in their entire lives Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan dragged themselves into apartment 2J and situated themselves on the couch.

"I don't think I've ever been more tired in my whole life." James let out with a pained moan. "Thank god we have off tomorrow."

The other three boys nodded their heads in unison. Gustavo had said that he was tired of seeing their faces or in his words "I'm starting to hate ALL of you" so he gave them the day off. After a few minutes off sitting on the couch James and Carlos had eventually gone off to bed leaving Kendall and Logan alone again. Logan glanced to Kendall who was leaning his head back with his eyes closed. A blush appeared on his face when he noticed how closely together they were sitting. Logan was surprised to find himself leaning into Kendall instead of moving away. He couldn't help but feel the warm that radiated off his body and he just wanted to feel more of it. To be completely enveloped in it. When he was with Kendall he felt safe, at home, like nothing could hurt him.

Logan never thought that he would ever think of another guy as beautiful but that's exactly what he thought when he looked up at Kendall. He desperately wanted to touch him, to feel him. Logan was brought back to reality when Kendall opened his eyes and turned to him.

"So Logie, what do you want to do tomorrow." Logan blinked a couple of times before he responded.

"uh.. I.. I don't know, what do you want to do." Logan swallowed hard. He never had trouble talking around Kendall before but now he was finding it impossible. Kendall thought for a moment then smirked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken I still owe you lunch. How about we go to the mall tomorrow and hang out, just you and me." Logan had to hold back the girly squeal that threatened to come out and just simply nodded as he stood up.

"Alright that sounds great, goodnight." Logan went to his room, changed then went to his bed. He laid down and let out a content sigh. He was glad he was gunna spend the day with Kendall but he was also scared. He was convinced now, not only was he in fact gay, he also had a huge crush on his best friend. He wanted to talk to someone about it but it's not like he told anyone he was gay, he just figured it out himself. Logan was suddenly scared. As all sorts of thoughts came to his head.

"What if they don't except me? What if _he_ doesn't except me?

Logan knew he had to talk to someone and before he drifted off to sleep he was able to think of the one person he could trust.

When Logan woke the next morning it was only 6:30am. He wanted to desperately talk to someone but before he hung out with Kendall so he got himself up, took a shower, got dressed and headed out the door.

It only took him 10 minutes to get there and now he was standing outside trying to get enough courage to knock. Before he even got a chance to the door swung open and a very awake looking Camille was standing in front of him.

"Camille, what are you doing up so early," Logan blurted out. Camille looked at Logan with a raised eye brow. Clearly she was thinking of asking the same question.

"Well I was going to go for my morning run, but I think that can wait. What are you doing here?" Logan looked down and sighed.

"I need to talk to someone about something important and I thought I could come to you." Camille changed from confused to concerned as she stepped out of the way so Logan could walk past her. She led Logan over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table so she could be in front of him

"What is it Logan what's wrong." Logan looked at his hands and mentally prepared himself. He hadn't thought of it before but what if Camille decided to hate him too? Before he could loss any more of his nerve he just said it.

"well, the thing is I think…..I know, actually that I…m gay." Logan didn't look up. He was to afraid that he would see a look of disgust if he did but instead Camille placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan, it's okay. You don't need to be ashamed." Logan looked up at Camille who's eyes were filled with warmth and understanding. Relief washed over Logan and he smiled.

"Thanks Camille." Camille smiled back before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Now who is it." Logan looked at her like she had 6 heads not fully understanding her meaning. When it finally clicked his face turned tomato red.

"Aw! Logan's got a crush!" Camille sing-songed as soon as she noticed the change in Logan's color. Logan quickly composed himself before speaking.

"Well, that's kinda why I wanted to talk to you. I… um like or uh…. REALLY like K.. Kendall." Logan stopped for a moment when he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "But… um I just… I just don't want him to hate me."

The last words came out as a sob as Logan began to cry. "I want to be with h-him so bad and I-I want to tell C-Carlos and James t-too but I afraid they w-won't want to be my f-friends any more. Camille placed her hand on Logan's cheek making him look up at her.

"I haven't known you and your friends all to long but I know they would **never **hate you. They love you Logan." Camille rubbed Logan's cheek with her thumb. When she noticed something and turned his face away from her. "Hey, what happened to your face?" Gesturing to the patch of skin that was beginning to heal.

Logan laughed as he sniffed and wiped away his tears. "It's a long story." Camille smiled at him as she stood up Logan doing the same.

"Well you can tell me all about it later but right now you need to go home and talk to your friends." Camille playfully pushed Logan out the door then saying goodbye before closing the door. Logan looked for a second before smiling and walked back to his apartment.

When Logan returned everyone in the apartment was already awake. He had been gone a lot longer then he thought. It was already 9.

When he walked in everyone looked at him. They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when Mrs. Knight broke the silence.

"There you are Logan. Breakfast is ready so come over and eat." Logan said a quick thank you then began to quickly eat while everyone still stared at him. Logan looked up and began to feel uncomfortable. When it became too much he put down his spoon and looked at everyone

"Ok, what is everyone staring at? Is there something one my face? I swear if you guys wrote something on my face again 'I'm-"

"Logan!" Everyone screamed to shut him up. Logan looked at everyone expectantly waiting for someone to start talking.

Carlos was the first to break the silence when no one else would.

"Well, me and James were up early this morning. And we noticed you leave so we um…"

"They followed you." Kendall cut in when he noticed Carlos wasn't going to finish. Logan swallowed but remained calm. It's not like they could have heard anything inside Camille's apartment. The most they would have heard is Logan asking to talk and that's about it. Before Logan could explain himself James cut in.

"What can you tell Camille and not tell us. It seemed like it was pretty important and you look like you've been crying." Logan was shocked. He didn't think it was so obvious, granted he hadn't really gotten a chance to look at himself but he figured the walk from Camille's to 2J was enough time to recover. Apparently, he was wrong. Logan cleared his throat and sat up more in his seat.

"It's nothing you need to worry about alight. It's nothing bad I just needed Camille's opinion on something, ok." Logan looked around at everyone. They all shared skeptical looks, including Mrs. Knight who was still in the kitchen cleaning up. Logan sighed; he wasn't ready to tell them now. It was too soon but hopefully he could get out of this.

"I'll tell you about it later I don't want to right now." Katie and Mrs. Knight went back to what they were doing. They seemed to understand the situation more than Logan's friends did and apart of Logan questioned if they already knew. James, Carlos, and Kendall still looked concerned but eventually caved in. Changing the subject Logan turned to Carlos and James.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" James perked up and instantly started rambling about how a salon down the street that was having a closing sale. Carlos sighed, clearly he was tricked into being dragged along but Logan was sure that James had promised him something that he thought was worth going for.

When James finished Kendall Had already put his dishes in the sink and was standing in the living room.

"Hey Logan, you ready." Logan got up and practically skipped over. He smiled at Kendall before saying yes and walking out the door.

To Logan, this felt like the best day of his life. He was spending every minute of his time with Kendall who was giving him his full attention. They had gone to almost every store in the mall and were promptly kicked out of all those stores. Logan must have laughed the hardest when Kendall acted like a mannequin. When someone would walk by he would look at his watch then say,

"Finally my sifts done!" then grumble about how he doesn't get paid enough (1).

Kendall could also say he was having a great time. He never noticed until now that he loved being around Logan so much. He felt complete when he was with Logan. He felt this way with James and Carlos too but the feeling was the strongest when Logan was around.

After going to a few more stores and finally buying that lunch, which now became more like dinner, that Kendall had promised Logan they left the mall and started the short walk back to the palm woods. It was starting to get dark and once they were half way home it was night. Kendall stopped in his tracks. Logan stopped a second later looking to his friend confused. Kendall was feeling his pockets and when he didn't find what he was looking for he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Shit! I think I left my phone back at the restaurant." When Kendall and Logan ate they went to a chilis that was attached to the mall. Logan walked back over to Kendall.

"Chill dude, we can just walk back and get it." Kendall sighed and stopped Logan who had already started walking.

"You go home. It's almost passed our curfew and I don't want you getting in trouble too. Anyway maybe if you talk to my mom while I'm gone she won't get mad at me." Kendall looked to Logan hopefully. Out of the four of them Logan was the best when it came to reasoning with Mrs. Knight. Logan sighed and agreed. Kendall quickly turned and ran back towards the mall. Before he was too far away Logan shouted at him to not take too long, which was responded to by a wave.

Logan began the rest of his walk home when Kendall was out of site. After a few minutes he could see the palm woods in the distance. When he began to cut through palm woods park he noticed a large group of boys hanging out there. Logan felt a shiver go down his spine as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. When he walked passed the group he didn't notice one of them poke another one then point to Logan. They all started walking and to Logan's fear they began shouting at him.

"Hey you, come here a second." Logan kept walking trying to ignore them. He was seconds away from sprinting when he bumped into someone and fell over. It was one of the members of the large group of guys. He had obviously ran around to block Logan from escaping. When the rest caught up Logan was on his feet again and they began taunting him.

"Oh hey look guys, its fagoty- Anne (2). What you doing out here by yourself. Shouldn't you be home getting fucked up the ass by your boyfriend."

The rest of the group laughed and one of them grabbed Logan and threw him down. Logan yelped when he hit the ground feeling the pain from the tugging and hitting the ground. Logan stood up again and tried to leave but they had formed a circle around him and began pushing him around like a rag doll.

Logan tried fighting back and screamed at them to leave him alone but that only made them hurt him worse. Before he could react he was punch in the eye and once again thrown to the ground. Logan cried out when they began to kick him in any place they could get to. They continued to attack him until Logan's throat was sore from all his screaming. It seemed that his begging had done enough because as they started to walk away one of them lifted him up punched him then left him there.

Logan curled in on himself as he laid on the ground broken and beaten. He wasn't bleeding and he didn't think anything was broken but he felt so alone and scared that he began to sob. At that moment he wanted Kendall more than anyone. He wanted to feel at home.

Kendall had finally gotten back home after getting his phone back. He was walking past palm woods park and when he looked toward something told him he should walk through. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind. Logan thought walking through the park was the fastest way back but Kendall never thought so.

He walked into apartment 2J and the first thing he saw was his mother. She was standing in front of the dome hockey table arms crossed, staring at Kendall. Kendall swallowed hard; apparently even Logan couldn't save him.

"Were have you been." Mrs. Knight tapped her foot waiting for a response. At that moment Carlos, James and Katie ran in all wanting to see someone get in trouble. When Kendall noticed Logan had not come out he felt a sudden fear. He looked around frantically and noticed Logan was no were to be seen. The panic in him began to swell as he looked to everyone who were now looking at Kendall confused. They had noticed it too.

"Where's Logan!" Kendall shouted with panic. Mrs. Knight changed from anger, to confusion, to worry in a matter of seconds.

"I thought he was with you." James cut in. Kendall ran his hand through his hair.

"He was, when we were walking back I realized I forgot my cell phone and I told Logan to go home so he wouldn't get in trouble by missing curfew. He should have gotten home more than 30 minutes ago!" Everyone's faces changed when they realized what Kendall was saying. James and Carlos began to panic and Mrs. Knight turned to them to calm them down.

Kendall stood silent for a moment then finally turned and ran for the door. Before anyone could say anything Kendall was already down the hall. He took the stairs and once he hit the lobby he noticed it was completely empty. He took one step and noticed someone limping past the pool toward him. Kendall's heart stopped when he noticed who it was

LOGAN!

**(1): that was on the list of 101 things to do at Wal-Mart. I always liked that one. =]**

**(2): if you ever saw a shane dawson videos on youtube he says this. He says it as a joke but I used it as an insult.**

**There you go another chapter. Don't be surprised if I update daily maybe even more than once a day. I have no life =[ but also I'm going to be starting school soon which means updating less so I want to milk out a lot before I go completely dry lol **


	3. It shouldn't be happening this way

Logan continued to lie on the ground as more tears feel from his eyes. His body hurts so badly and he was so cold. He wanted to be home right now so badly that he lifted himself up. He clenched his teeth when another surge of pain hit him but he was able to limp his way all the way to the pool of the palm woods.

Logan kept walking, desperate to get home. He almost collapsed when he heard a familiar voice call to him. Kendall was running towards him, fear and guilt apparent on his face. Logan couldn't hold it in anymore he collapsed to the ground and threw himself in Kendall's arms when Kendall reached him.

All the fear and pain that Logan felt was let loose as soon as Kendall wrapped his protecting arms around him. He shock with the force of his sobs and Kendall could do nothing but rock him back and forth. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Logan wasn't sobbing but every now and then he would let out small whimpers. Kendall ran his hand through Logan's hair and kissed the top of his head. Logan had finally stopped shaking but the sound of loud footsteps coming up behind Kendall caused Logan to whimper and grasp on to Kendall tighter shaking again.

When Carlos and James finally caught up to Kendall they were about to start hammering him with questions but Kendall turned to them and gave them the dirtiest look. It only to James and Carlos another moment to realize their loud entrance had scarred Logan.

"shhh, it's alright it's only James and Carlos." Kendall resumed rocking Logan trying to convince him that no one was going to hurt him. When Kendall finally thought he was calmed down enough he pulled back from Logan who gripped on to the front of his shirt trying to get Kendall to stay.

"Logan, look at me," Kendall put his hands on Logan's shoulders to get his attention. "I'm going to bring you up to the apartment so we can take care of you ok." Logan looked up at Kendall before biting his lip and nodding slowly. Kendall removed Logan's hands from his shirt so he could pick Logan up bridal stile. Kendall started walking but stopped as soon as Logan whimpered.

"Logan am I hurting you?" Kendall wanted to make the trip as painless as possible so Logan wouldn't get upset again. Logan didn't look at Kendall and only nodded his head.

"just be carefully were u put your left hand." Kendall readjusted his hand so it was only lightly touching Logan's side, putting most of Logan's weight on the rest of Kendall's arm. Once Kendall started walking again James and Carlos ran ahead of him getting the door and pushing the button for the elevator. Once the reached the apartment Kendall layed Logan on the couch and was about to get up but was stop by Logan's hand.

"p-please stay.. with me." The fear in Logan's voice broke Kendall's heart. He sat down by Logan's head and held his hand

"I'm not going anywhere." James and Carlos ran over to the couch as soon as they had gotten Mrs. Knight who was now leaning over Logan.

"oh my god, Logan what happened," Mrs. Knight examined Logan. His mouth was a little swollen and his eye and most of his cheek had a nasty bruise on it. She touched his face but removed her hand when he flinched. "honey it's ok your safe. Now tell me, what happened."

Logan looked down at his hand, which was still gripping Kendall's. Kendall squeezed Logan's hand as reassurance but Logan bit his lip as tears fell from his eyes again. Mrs. Knight was going to leave him be and go get the phone so Logan could be checked out by an EMT but Logan suddenly spoke.

"When I was walking through palm woods park a group of guys started shouting at me and calling me names and when I tried to get away they started to…." Logan didn't want to finish the sentence, he didn't want to relive the experience. Mrs. Knight held her hand to Logan's face.

"it's ok you don't have to talk about it anymore. I'm going to call the police and get an ambulance. I want to make sure your ok." Logan simply nodded as Mrs. Knight walked away. They all sat there in silence as they waited for the police to come. Kendall had moved from on the floor to on the couch with Logan's head in his lap and Carlos and James took Kendall's spot.

The silence was broken by a knock on the door and two police officers and a few EMT's entering the apartment. Kendall, James, and Carlos had to move so the EMT's check Logan out but they promised him they would be by his side as soon as they were done.

Once they removed Logan's shirt everyone was able to see the full extent of his injuries. His stomach, back and, arms were covered with big ugly bruises. Logan's wrist sprained and his legs were bruised as well. Once the EMT's determined that Logan didn't have any fractures they moved so the police could talk to Logan.

As the police continued to ask Logan questions Kendall and the others sat around him to give as much support as they possibly could. He had explained what happened but when the police asked Logan if he knew why they had attacked him he froze.

He didn't want his friends to find out like this. He had been gay for less than a day and he was already a victim of a hate crime. Mrs. Knight noticed his discomfort and asked the officers if they would step outside for a moment. The officers seemed to understand so they walked outside of the apartment with Mrs. Knight.

Logan didn't say anything. He knew that any moment his friends would ask the same question and he would have to tell them. More tears fell from Logan's eyes. The fear that he felt before about his friends not excepting him returned and the fear of remembering what happened added on to that. James was the first on to break the silence.

"you know why they did this to you, don't you?" It was the question that Logan was afraid of. Instead of saying anything he simply nodded avoiding his friends gazes.

Kendall at the moment was faced with so many emotions. He was angry that anyone would do this to Logan and he wanted to find those jerk offs and beat ever last one of them. Kendall also couldn't shake the feeling that Logan was hiding something from them and the fear and uncertainty in Logan's eyes proved it. Kendall knelt in front of Logan and held his hands. \

"Logan, if you need to tell us something, were here for you. We're your friends, you can tell us anything. So what happened." Logan let more tears fall as he removed his hands from Kendall's grasp.

"I was g-gunna tell you g-guys but just…. I don't want you to hate me too. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows staring up at Logan .

"too? What do you mean too?" Carlos cut in. Kendall jumped when he first heard his voice. Carlos hadn't said anything, he almost forgot he was there. Logan bit his lip but continued,

Those guys, they knew. I didn't think it was that obvious but they k-knew and because of it they jumped me, they jumped me because they hate people like me.

"Logan what are you…" Kendal trailed off but he stopped once he figured it out. He looked at James and Carlos who were also shocked. James walked up behind Kendall and knelt dawn next to him placing his hand on Logan's knew.

"Is that why you talked to Camille." Logan nodded his head.

"I was afraid that y-you guys wouldn't want me any m-more." Kendall couldn't believe what Logan was saying.

"Logan, how could you think that we are your best friends, nothing is going to change that. We don't care if your gay. You're my friend and I'm not gunna let you think any less of yourself." Logan finally looked at Kendall, he could tell just by looking into his eyes that Kendall meant ever word he said. Logan smiled and blushed as he looked back down at his lap.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled and patted Logan's knee. He was just happy his friend was happy and safe.

Once the police finally left Logan had gone to sleep in the room he shared with Kendal. Kendall had thought that everyone else had gone to sleep as well so he jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"James! What are you doing up." James sat down on the other side of the kitchen counter in front of Kendall.

"Probably the same as you couldn't get to sleep." James looked at Kendall for a moment and sighed. "It's not your fault man. Stop blaming yourself. Kendall looked wide eyed at James.

"How did you-"

"I'm your best friend. I know things. Like the fact that I knew Logan was gay." Kendal couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"you knew!" Kendall hissed out. James shrugged and took a banana from the fruit bowl in front of him.

"I may not be as smart as most people but I'm pretty observant. I notice things about my friends. I haven't known that long if that makes you feel any better only about a month."

"Why didn't you say anything to him." James shrugged his shoulders again as he took a bite of the banana.

"Sexuality is a touchy subject. I figured he would come out when he was ready." Kendall looked at his hands and clenched them into fists.

"but he wasn't ready." James sighed

"There was nothing-

"James! I walked right by the stupid park and I knew something was telling me to go there but I ignored it. I could have stopped them!"

"or you could have shown up just in time for you to get your ass beat as well." Kendall shut his mouth. He didn't want to think about what they did to Logan. He didn't want to imagine the screams that were surely coming from him. Kendall shivered as the images of what could have happened played out in his mind. Whether he admitted or not James had a point. He couldn't have known and he probably wouldn't have been able to stop it. Logan wasn't a bad fighter so who ever did that to him didn't fight fair.

"fine you right." James smiled at Kendall whith the "I told you so look." Kendall just rolled his eyes and walked away saying a last goodnight to James. When he laid on his bed before going to sleep his mind was filled with thoughts of Logan. He looked to the other side of the room to find that Logan was sleeping fairly peacefully. I didn't take a genius to know that even with the pain medication Kendall's mom had gotten him he was still in a lot of pain. Kendall sighed and thought about the day's events. Thinking about the fun he had had with Logan calmed him and he couldn't help but smile when he pictured Logan's smiling face. He turned so he was facing the wall as sleep finally took over him.

**That's the 3****rd**** chapter. There will be more to come soon. Heres a hint:**

**Carlos is smarter then you thing. =]**


	4. Carlos is smarter then you think

**A/N: here is ch 4! You know I honestly thought I would have more trouble writing this. Like I thought I would get to like the second ch and run out of things to right but here I am a ch 4 and I'm still going strong.i might actually finish this soon but if I do I'll prob space out the time a put them up just to leave people reading in suspense. I know you hate it =] **

When Carlos woke up that morning he thought it was unusually bright out. When he looked over to the clock he noticed that it was 10:45am.

"Shit!" Carlos jumped out of bed and ran to James side of the room. "James wake up! It's passed 10! We should have been at the recording studio hours ago!" James opened his eyes and looked at Carlos annoyed. He couldn't believe he had just woken him up from his beauty sleep.

"Didn't you hear the phone ring earlier; Gustavo strained his back so we have the rest of the week off. Now go away so I can get my Beauty sleep."

"Oh, ok then." Carlos scratched the back of his neck as he walked out to the living room. He noticed that both Katie and Mrs. Knight were gone and Logan was awake sitting on the couch reading. Carlos slowly walked over trying to make sure Logan wouldn't get spooked from his movements.

"Hey Logan," Carlos said a little awkwardly. He wasn't sure how Logan was doing since what happened last night so when Carlos sat down on the couch he tried to give Logan enough room without giving him too much room. He didn't want Logan to get freaked if he sat to close but he also didn't want Logan to get mad because Carlos was feeling sorry for him. Logan hated when people did that.

Logan looked at Carlos and sighed. "I'm fine Carlos. It's going to take time to get over it but you don't have to act like you're walking on egg shells when you're around me." Carlos' nodded feeling a little guilty for treating Logan differently even though he knew he shouldn't be. Carlos changed the subject trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"So, why are you reading here? You usually go down to the pool when you want to read. Logan loved to read but he never really got a chance to when Carlos and the others were around so usually on days they had off he would go down to the pool and read giving himself some needed alone time.

Logan didn't remove his gaze from the book but Carlos could tell that Logan was thinking about what to say to Carlos rather than reading it. Logan eventually put the book face down on his lap and played with his shirt.

"Well, I wanted to go down to the pool it's just that…. I don't want to be alone." Carlos saddened from the sound of his friend's voice. He heard the fear and before Logan could say anything else he had gotten his pool gear and was standing waiting for Logan.

"Come on Logie, you want to go down to the pool or not!" Logan smiled at Carlos who had a big goofy grin plastered to his face. He quickly went into his room and grabbed a few things and was out the door in no time. Even though Logan had originally been waiting for Kendall to wake up he was happy he went with Carlos. That boy really did know how to make him smile.

Carlos and Logan had now been by the pool for a good 45 minutes. Carlos had already been pushed into the pool by the Jennifers and the Sims twins and even Stefani who had done it accidentally. Logan had already finished the book he had been reading so he was just sitting quietly while Carlos dried himself off.

"So, when are you gunna tell him." Carlos plopped down next to Logan with another goofy grin on his face. Logan wasn't sure how to react to what Carlos just said and he wasn't completely sure what he meant either.

"W-what?" Logan sat up a little feeling uncomfortable, not only because the conversation had taken an awkward turn but it seemed that the pain meds were starting to wear off.

"Logie, you know what I'm talking about. When are you gunna tell Kendall you're in love with him?" For a moment Carlos thought Logan had gone into shock. Logan just sat there mouth open staring wide eyed at Carlos. Finally Carlos waved his hand in front of Logan's face, which brought him back to reality.

"h-how did you k-know?" Logan thought about commenting about how he wasn't in love with him he just had huge crush on Kendal but when he really thought about it Logan thought it could actually be love. Carlos laughed before responding to Logan.

"oh please, you look at Kendall like James looks at himself, completely head over heels." Logan should have laughed at that. It was funny but he was in too much shock to think about anything really.

"do…. Do you think he knows." Logan looked at Carlos who was completely concentrated on staring at Logan. After a moment Carlos sighed.

"No, I don't think so but I can tell you I think Kendall might have the same feelings for you." Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Carlos not only knew he liked Kendall he also believed Kendall liked him back. But Kendall wasn't gay. He dated Jo, but then again Kendall never did tell them why they had broken up. Whenever anyone asked he just told them there wasn't a spark.

"What about James, does he know."

"Maybe, I did hear him tell Kendall that he knew you were gay." Carlos really was saying all kinds of crazy things today.

"How could he have known? I didn't even know until two days ago!" Carlos shrugged.

"Well me and James have known you and Kendall for forever man. We notice things about you guys that sometimes you don't even notice." Logan laughed fully taking in what Carlos was telling him.

"You know considering that most people think you and James are the dumb ones you guys are looking really smart right now." Carlos smiled widely at Logan but his smile turned into a pout when he fully registered what Logan had said.

"HEY! I'm not dumb!" Logan laughed as Carlos playfully punched him but quickly whimpered in pain when one of his injuries was disturbed. Carlos immediately knelt in front of Logan with his hands on his knees.

"I'm so sorry Logan! I forgot about your bruises!" It seemed that one playful punch was enough to start a chain reaction. Logan's whole body felt sore and he whimpered silently. When Logan looked at Carlos he was crying. Logan was confused, why was Carlos crying?

"Carlos w-whats wrong?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you I'm sorry." Carlos' eyes were filled with so much guilt it made Logan feel guilty.

"Carlos, it wasn't you the pain meds just wore off. I would still be in this much pain even if you hadn't punched me." Carlos still looked guilty but had stopped crying.

"Are you sure." Logan nodded and stood up with Carlos' help. As they walked back to the apartment Carlos couldn't help but ask his previous question.

"You never answered my question. When are you going to talk to Kendall?" Logan sighed as they entered the elevator.

"I don't know. It's too soon now. I want to give myself some more time." Carlos simply nodded not wanting to press the matter and upset Logan. When they reached the apartment James and Kendall were sitting in the Kitchen. From there appearance it looked like they had been whispering about something but Logan wasn't entirely sure. Just then Mrs. Knight came out of the kitchen bathroom and held her hands on her hips.

"There you are. Logan, you should be in bed resting. Look at you your sweating. Are you in pain honey?" Logan couldn't help but laugh. He had been so afraid that everyone would have hated him for being gay but they all acted like nothing had changed. His friends were as fun and caring as ever and Mrs. Knight was as motherly as ever. Mrs. Knight led Logan over to the couch and laid him down and grabbed him a bottle of water and some pain meds.

"stay here and don't move a muscle. Call me if you need anything." Logan nodded as Mrs. Knight walked off. She grabbed her purse and turned toward the boys. "Ok I'm going out now. I dropped Katie off at a friend's house early this morning and we'll both be back here later tonight. Be good and you three take care of Logan."

"Got it" Kendall, James, and Carlos said simultaneously as Mrs. Knight walked out the door. Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan.

"Hey, how you doing." Kendall knelt by Logan's face and smiled at him. Logan could help but blush Kendall was so close to him and his lips looked so inviting. It was taking everything he had not to just simply attach Kendall's lips to his.

"I'm f-fine." Kendall looked at Logan worried for a moment when his thoughts were interrupted by James.

"Hey Kendall why don't you get some blankets and pillows off of Logan's bed for him. He looks a little cold." Kendall nodded before turning back to Logan and reaching his hand up to stroke Logan's cheek. The feeling that went through Logan's body was amazing. He couldn't believe what one touch could do to him. When Kendall finally left, James ran over and slid so he was right by Logan.

"So when you gunna tell him!" James whispered loudly (if that's even possible). Logan looked at James then Looked to Carlos who had just joined them.

"I don't know, why do you both want to know so badly?"

"Dude it's so obvious that he likes you." Carlos exclaimed

"And if you tell him you love him he will probably realize the feelings he has for you." James added. Logan sighed before looking at his friends again.

"Tell you what; I'll make you a deal. When I'm completely healed meaning there is not one bruise left on my body I'll tell him. That should give me enough time to mentally prepare myself." Carlos and James looked to each other then stuck there hands out toward Logan.

"Deal."

**A/N: well there you go another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed there will be more angst to come! **


	5. He hates me

**Well here we are at ch 5! Enjoy**

When Logan had made that deal with James and Carlos he figured he had at least a month and a half. That would have been plenty of time to figure out if Kendall shared his feelings but Logan obviously miss judged the amount of time even the worst bruises take to heal because here he was, examining himself in front of his mirror 2 weeks later, bruise less.

Logan's bruises had actually been gone for a couple days and unfortunately James and Carlos had noticed. Logan tried numerous ways of getting out of telling Kendall but none of them seemed to work. The last thing he tried was to convince them that he still had bruises and they just couldn't see them but when James retorted by saying

"Prove it"

That plan kind of fell apart. Logan thought that he would rather do anything rather than talk to Kendall but right now he really wished he was in his and Kendall's room spilling his guts. Right now he was in his room alone holding his cell phone trying to get the nerve to call back home. It never crossed his mind to call his parents and tell them what his friends had accepted so easily but when Mrs. Knight asked him if his parents knew yet he was promptly shoved into his room and told that he had to do it now.

Logan sighed as he dialed his house number. It rang a couple of times before it was finally picked up by a familiar voice.

"_Hello"_

"Hi mom, it's Logan."

"_OH Logan sweetheart how are you? How are things going in LA?"_

"Everythings fine…. Um I just wanted to call and say hi and um… is dad there?

"_no but he should be home any moment, what's wrong baby? Is something bothering you?"_

Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair before continuing.

"Um…. Well there's just something that I wanted to tell the two of you. It's kind of important and it, it might come as a shock."

"_ok…. You can tell me anything honey."_

"ok… well I'm… um….. I'm g-gay."

...

"M-mom you still there?"

"_Yea I'm here baby. I'm just a little shocked, that's all, but if you're sure then that's fine. As long as you're happy I'm happy."_

Logan sighed in relief. Deep down he knew his mom would be fine with it and he figured his dad would too. He talked to his mom a little longer when he thought he heard the sound of his dad's voice on the other end.

"_Oh, your dad's here let me put you on with him and then I have to go to the store. I'll talk to you later Logan. I love you._

"Ok, I love you too mom."

Logan could faintly hear his mom and his dad talking and could even hear when his mother left. Logan took in another deep breath as he heard his father pick up the phone.

"_Hello? Logan?"_

"Hey dad."

"_Oh, hey son. What's on your mind? Your mom told me you had something important to talk about."_

"Y-yeah. This might come as a bit of a shock, but I just wanted to let you know that….. that I'm g-gay."

…..

"D-dad?"

"_Logan, what are you talking about? You can't be gay, what about that Camille girl you like so much?"_

"she's just my friend dad. I don't like her that way."

"_DAM IT LOGAN! I didn't raise you so you could just be another fag!"_

Logan held out his phone a little so the force of his father's screams wouldn't hurt his ears. He slid down the wall that he had been leaning against and brought his knees to his chest.

"b-but d-dad. I can't help it that's just who I am."

"_Jesus Christ! Are you really going to do this Logan? First this stupid band now this. You know you're really shaping up to be our family's disappointment." _

"I-I'm s-sorry daddy. I didn't m-mean too." Logan began to sob. He never imagined that his father would say these things to him. His dad was always strict but Logan always believed that his father would still love him no matter what.

"_I just can't deal with you right now Logan!"_

"b-but dad I'm your s-son."

"_Well I'm not so sure of that anymore."_ When the line went dead Logan didn't move, he didn't breath and he was sure that his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure? What was that supposed to mean? Logan held the phone out and flipped it closed. He was devastated, Logan would rather have been beaten 100 times right now then hear what his father had said to him. Being beaten would have hurt less. Logan looked at his phone again and flipped it open. He called a familiar number but this time it was his mom's cell phone. He didn't want to hear that verbal abuse again.

"_Hello?"_

"M-mommy…."

"_Logan? What's wrong?"_

"H-he hates m-me!"

"_What! Baby how could you think that?"_

"H-he said I was a-a disappointment and t-that h-he didn't wa-nt to deal w-with m-me"

"_Logan honey, I'm so sorry. When I get home I'll talk to your father and straighten things out. He's just in shock. Don't let what he said get to you. He loves you. Anyway Logan I have to go. I'll call you later, ok. I love you."_

"O-ok, I love you to m-mommy."

Logan hung up the phone and threw it onto his bed. It hit the wall with a thud then landed softly on his pillow. Logan buried his face in his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. He shook with the force of his sobs. He felt like his heart had been ripped right out of him and stepped on.

Logan let out another sob as the conversation he had with his father played over and over again in his mind. At this moment his dad seemed just like those thugs and Logan actually thought for a moment that his dad would have joined in rather then stopped what happened that night.

Logan couldn't deal with this. He felt so alone and afraid. The feelings he had from the night began to resurface and he began to panic. Logan held his hands to the sides of his head and rocked himself back and forth. His breathing became labored and he thought his heart would explode. Logan felt everything again. The fear, the chills, the pain. He could almost hear all their voices again. Logan felt like he was on the brink and was about to fall over when he heard a knock at his door.

* * *

When Kendall walked into apartment 2J after spending the entire day at the pool with James and Carlos all he wanted to do was plop down on his bed and take a short power nap. When he looked around he noticed Logan was no were to be seen.

"Logan!" He called out his name but got no answer "Logan, you in here?" When Kendall was meet with silence again he shrugged and was about to get a snack when he heard loud crying. Kendall followed the sound and ended up in front of his and Logan's room. Kendall put his head to the door and could faintly hear the sound of Logan's voice. It sounded like he was talking on the phone.

"_He hates me!"_

Kendall's brow's furrowed, who was Logan talking to and who was he talking about?

"_ok, love you too mommy."_

Kendall Listened closer, his first question was answered but he still wanted to know who he was talking about. Kendall jumped when he heard a thud but resumed listening. He could hear Logan's sobs clearly now and it broke Kendall's heart. When he continued to listen he thought he heard Logan's breathing become erratic. Kendall's eyes widened, Logan was on the brink of a panic attack. Before he had a second thought he knocked on the door.

"Logan, are you ok in there."

"K-Kendall"

"Yea, it's me. Can I come in?

"K-Kendall….p-please"

Kendall tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't turn. He sighed angrily and reached into his pocket for the key. Logan thought it would be smarter for them to have keys for every room in case of emergencies and right now Kendall was thanking god for Logan's brilliance.

When he walked in the first thing he noticed was Logan on the opposite side of the room clutching his head with his hands and rocking himself. Kendall walked over to Logan slowly and knelt in front of him. He reached out and took one of Logan's hands squeezing it. Logan seemed to calm down a little and had no problem with squeezing his hand right back.

"Logan, what happened?" Logan tried to talk but it was proving difficult.

"I-I-I-I….. Y-y-your mom wa-a-nted m- me to cal-l-l l m-my parents a-a-and m-m-my dad…. My d-dad he…. He…. Hehatesme!" The rest came out as a drawn out sob as Logan began to cry again. Kendall pulled on the hand he was holding and pulled Logan into a hug. Logan continued to cry out while he fisted the front of Kendall's shirt and soaked it with the tears that continued to fall. All Kendall could do was hold Logan as tight as he could, every now and then giving him loving words and kisses to the head. Eventually Logan calmed down enough to where he was no longer sobbing but his breath would stutter every now and then. Kendall ran his hand through Logan's hair and placed his chin on the top of his head.

"No matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you. I care about you so much Logan." Logan blushed a little and wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso, snuggling in so he was buried in his chest further.

Kendall's heart began to race when he felt Logan's arms wrap around him and a blush crept up his neck when he felt Logan rub his cheek against his chest. Kendall didn't know how to react to what he was feeling but he didn't push Logan away. He never wanted to let go of Logan and he promised himself right then and there that he would never hurt Logan.

**A/N: AWW! Logan's dad is such a jerk, but his mom seems really sweat. And it looks to me that Kendall might be starting to realize his feelings for Logan. **

**Well until next time. **=]


	6. clueless Kendall

**After suffering from a 2 hour writer's block I finally came up with the 6****th**** chapter yey!**

When Kendall came out of his and Logan's room he found Carlos and James sitting in the kitchen with smirks on their faces. He walked over to the frig and pulled out a bowl of grapes then promptly plopping himself across from Carlos and James. Kendall sighed and looked up at his friends. They still had goofy grins but it was starting to creep Kendall out.

"Ok, what's with you guys your starting to scare me." James and Carlos glanced at each other before James broke the silence.

"You look tired Kendall, didn't get much sleep last night did you." Kendall sighed pushed away the bowl of grapes, suddenly losing his appetite.

"No, Logan was crying all night. When I finally got him to sleep it was at least 4 in the morning." James and Carlos' faces immediately feel. Clearly they had been expecting something different.

"What do you mean Logan was crying? Kendall, what did you do? Carlos was furious; he stood up and walked around the counter standing next to Kendall. Kendall was more confused than ever. First with his friends smirks now they were assuming he had said something to Logan. What was going on here?

"I didn't do anything, it was Logan's dad!" Carlos' face softened and he looked at Kendall confused.

"What?" Kendall Leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. He glanced at his two friends who were again sitting across from Kendall. He leaned back toward them with a sigh.

"My mom wanted Logan to tell his parents that he was gay. His mom was fine with it; she was actually happy for him but his dad…." Kendall stopped for a moment and looked down at his hands. "Logan still hasn't told me what his dad said to him but it was enough to make Logan think his dad hates him."

James leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. He never did like Logan's dad. In fact Logan's dad kind of scared him. He was always so strict and everyone was actually surprised when Logan was able to go to LA with them. It probably had something to do with Logan's mom so James wasn't surprised that she was ok with Logan, everyone could see how much she loved him and she wanted Logan to be happy no matter what he was doing.

"Do you think he'll be ok," Carlos cut in sadly.

"I hope so," Kendall said. He couldn't think of anything better to say. There really wasn't anything that could be said. They sat in silence for a long while until Carlos jumped up scaring both James and Kendall who had been lost in thought.

"I got it! Why don't we take Logan out? Make today the best day he has ever had. It's the least we can do to make him feel better. We can go to all the places he likes to go to like uh…. A LIBRARY!" James and Kendall looked at each other before bursting out laugh.

"Really Carlos, a library, that's the best you could come up with," James teased. Carlos just turned to him and stuck his tongue out.

"You know that's not a bad idea though. We could take him to a museum and maybe a couple book stores and anywhere else Logan wants to go." James and Carlos both nodded hope in them renewed. Kendall leaned in to James and Carlos who leaned in as well.

"Ok, here's how we'll do it. Carlos go call the museum and book a private tour for later today. Then James you can reserve a table at that restaurant Logan likes so much and I'll look up the Location of the best book stores and any other store Logan might like."

"Got it!" Carlos ran to his room to get his cell phone. James was about to walk off to get his phone as well when Kendall stopped him.

"Hey James, can I talk to you." James looked at Kendall confused before sitting back down. "When you first figured Logan was gay, how… how did you know? James looked at Kendall for a long moment before answering. He sighed and leaned toward Kendall.

"I'm going to be honest with you Kendall; I figured it out by the way he looked at you." Kendall was shocked.

"W-what?" James rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kendall you can't be that dense. You've never seen the way he looks at you. The way he acts when you're around. The way that you're the only person he truly feels safe around." Kendall shifted a little in his seat. He didn't know how to react to this.

"I never really noticed." James raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kendall.

"Kendall, Logan's feelings aren't the only ones you've been ignoring." It was Kendall's turn to look at James with a raised eyebrow. "Kendall, you're not asking me all this for Logan's benefit."

Kendall looked back at his hands and bit his lip, a blush forming on his face. James smile grew so wide Kendall thought it was about to fall off his face.

"It's about time!" Kendall looked up at James wide eyed. The blush on his face growing.

"You knew!" James rolled his eyes at Kendall again

"Oh please, it was so obvious you liked Logan even Carlos knew."

"I HEARD THAT!" James and Kendall looked toward the hall to see a pouting Carlos. He walked over and sat down next to James replacing his pout with a goofy grin. "You know, it would be a perfect end to a perfect day if you told Logan how you feel about him."

Kendall's eyes widened and his blush became such a deep red James and Carlos thought his head would explode. Kendall looked down and started fiddling with his thumbs.

"I-I don't k-know guys." Carlos and James sighed as they both rolled their eyes at Kendall.

"Come on man, He likes you, you like him. Why don't you do something about it?" James sounded desperate. He wanted both his friends to be happy and he knew the only way that would happen is if they were together. Kendall sighed before standing up.

"I don't know. I have to think about it. For right now why don't we just stick with the plans we originally had. James and Carlos shared a look and both sighed.

"Alright man if you're sure. Well anyway, the museum tour is set so we can go whenever we want.

"Sweat I'll go look up those stores and James you still know what to do?"

"Yep." James smiled

"Ok let's make today a day Logan will never forget!"

**A/N: oh Kendall you're so frustrating. Anyway, there's the next chapter, we'll see how Logan's perfect day turned out later =]**


	7. Logan's perfect day

When Logan woke up that morning for some reason he was feeling ten times better than he had in a while. It was probably because he had spent the entire night in Kendall's arms, who at the time was doing a very good job at comforting him. He laid there with a huge grin on his face when he thought about being in Kendall's embrace but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Carlos ran into his room and started jumping on his bed.

"GET UP LOGAN! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

"C-Carlos wh-at a-are y-ou d-doing." Logan tried to say as he rapidly bounced on the bed. Carlos finally stopped landing on his knees and looking over Logan with a huge grin on his face.

"You need to get up so you can enjoy "Logie-polooza!" Logan looked up at Carlos with a raised eyebrow.

"Logie-polooza? You're throwing me a drunken party." Carlos looked at Logan confused.

"What?" Logan sighed.

"The current definition for polooza is a drunken party. You can look it up on urban dictionary." (1)

Carlos rolled his eyes before getting up and dragging Logan out of bed.

"It doesn't matter; just get ready so me, Kendall and James can treat you to the best day of your life." Carlos turned to Logan with sad eyes. "We want to show you how much we care about you and that no matter what happens you still have your friends." Logan smiled at Carlos. His friends went to the trouble of making a special day for him so he was going to enjoy it.

"Alright, give me a half hour and I'll be ready." Carlos smiled warmly before running off to the kitchen. Probably to give James and Kendall a status report. Logan shook his head and walked into the bathroom, he had a feeling today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

When Logan walked into the living room James, Carlos and, Kendall were watching TV. As soon as they spotted Logan they jumped up grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him out the door.

"Uh guys I can walk you know." Carlos was running in front of James and Kendall who had a grip on Logan's arms. He slowed down so he could get behind his three friends wanting to see Logan.

"You said you were only going to be 30 minutes and you took too long so we have to hurry so we aren't late." Logan looked at Carlos weirdly and looked at his other two friends who had big smiles on their faces.

"Late? Late for what?"

"You'll see." Logan's three friends said simultaneously as they dragged Logan through the Lobby.

Logan looked like a kid in a candy store when they first pulled up to the huge book store. They spent almost two hours in there going from section to section. By the time they went to the register Logan had enough books to last him a month.

"You sure you have enough books?" Kendall chuckled as he handed the cashier his credit card (the card that Gustavo pays for). Logan sighed before looking at the pile.

"No, but this was the amount I could fit in two hands." Both Logan and Kendall laughed as they gathered all the books and threw them in the back of the car and headed to their next destination. They had been driving for a good 30 minutes and Logan couldn't stop his curiosity from taking over.

"Where are we going?" Kendall looked at Logan with a playful smirk.

"If we told you that it wouldn't be a surprise." Logan huffed before leaning back and pouted. He looked at Kendall again trying to pull a puppy dog face.

"Please tell me." Logan stuck out his bottom lip continuing to stare at Kendall. Kendall simply raised an eyebrow and turned away from Logan.

"I'm still not telling you." Kendall sing songed as he looked out the window. He sighed as Logan continued to pout. Kendall had to be careful; Logan almost got him with that look. When they finally arrived at the museum the curator was standing by the steps waiting for them. When Logan jumped out of the car he was once again smiling widely.

"You guys got a private tour! I've been dying to go to this museum since the day we got here. James walked up next to Logan and threw his arms around his shoulder.

"Anything for you buddy." Logan smiled widely at James as the curator walked up to them.

"You must be our 4 o'clock; if you come with me we can begin the tour." The curator was a young woman appearing to be in her 30's. She and Logan got along well as they talked about the different histories of different paintings and sculptors, Logan occasionally surprising her with his vast knowledge.

After two and a half hours they had traveled through almost every part of the museum. The curator was taking them through the last section and was currently talking to Carlos who to everyone's surprise was actually taking a real interest in this section of the tour. Although they can't be that surprised, Carlos did think Jackson Pollock's action paintings looked like someone took bottles of ketchup or any other squirt able condiment and went crazy with them. It didn't take a genius to know that he wanted to try it.

Logan and Kendall were walking behind the rest of the group silently as they examined the many paintings that surrounded them. Every now and then their hands would brush each other and each boy would think about how they wanted to hold that hand. Eventually Logan looked up at Kendall with a small smile.

"Thanks for everything Kendall." Kendall looked down at Logan and smiled.

"It's nothing. We just wanted to make you feel better." Logan dropped his gaze from Kendall's and noticed his other two friends who were currently getting yelled at for touching a painting.

"Not just today though Kendall. I want to thank you for everything. You've been there for me, making me feel better. I mean you even stayed up with me to make sure I was ok and now you guys are treating me to all this. I don't know how I can every repay you." Kendall draped his arm around Logan's shoulder making Logan look up at him.

"Logie, you are one of my best friends, so that means that whenever something bad happens and whenever something good happens I will be there for you. I promise you that I will never let you down. So you don't have to pay me back. You being happy is all I ask for." Logan looked down as a blush came to his face. Even from this angle Kendall could see the smile that tugged at the corners of Logan's mouth and Kendall loved that he was able to make his friend happy.

They had finally reached the end of the tour and the boys decided to take a bathroom break before they left for their last destination. As they walked over Kendall noticed a gift shop that was next to the bathroom. When he stopped walking to look inside James called out to him.

"Hey man you coming?" Kendall looked to James and shook his head.

"Na, I don't have to go I'll wait out here for you." James nodded before turning around and walking into the bathroom. Once James was out of site Kendall headed straight for the gift shop.

* * *

After a short drive the four boys finally arrived at their last destination. It was a small restaurant Logan's mother had found when she had a business trip to California a couple of years ago. Logan remembered the food that his mother had brought back for him and he always described the taste like an "orgasm in your mouth" (2). You wouldn't think much of the restaurant based on its appearance and its location but when the boys sat down and began to eat they all agreed that Logan's description was spot on, the food was delicious.

When their meal began to draw to a close James noticed that Kendall started to act strangely. Kendall would shift in his seat or play with any object he could get his hands on. He looked plain nervous, like he was waiting for something. James smiled to himself when he finally figured out what was going through Kendall's head. This defiantly was going to be an interesting end to an interesting day.

As soon as they paid for their food they left. Once they were halfway to their car James realized he "forgot" his jacket.

"Oh man, I forgot my jacket. Carlos! Come with me to get it." James grabbed a confused Carlos and dragged him back toward the restaurant. James managed to glance back at Kendall before he was too far away and winked at him. Kendall stood still for a moment wide eyed before smiling back at James.

When Logan and Kendall reached the car they quickly realized that James had the keys so they stood outside silently. Kendall shifted uncomfortable sparing a glance at Logan every few seconds. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this but he wanted to do it now. He took a deep breath before turning to Logan.

"L-Logan?" Logan looked at Kendall who was a nervous wreck. Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he looked Kendall up and down.

"Kendall you ok?" Kendall cleared his throat before he continued.

"Y-yea I'm fine there's just something that I wanted to…. To say to you to and I figured now was as good a time as any." Logan still looked at Kendall confused but when Kendall looked into Logan's eyes he saw, for a moment, a look of hope. At that moment Kendall knew he could do it. He saw in that instant exactly what Logan was hoping for and Kendall was going to give it to him, Kendall wasn't scarred anymore.

Kendall's demeanor changed from nervous to confident in a matter a seconds. He closed the gap between himself and Logan who was now standing a few inches from Kendall wide eyed with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Kendall smirked as he reached for Logan's face and gently cupped his cheek.

"Logan, I've been waiting all day to tell you-" Kendall stopped when he noticed movement walking toward them. He thought it was James and Carlos and was ready to chew them out for ruining the moment but he noticed there was way too many of them for it to be his friends so he was going to shake it off when Logan suddenly fisted Kendall's shirt. When Kendall looked down at Logan he was confused by what he saw. Logan was looking were Kendall just was but he was shaking tears already surfacing from his eyes. Fear was clear on his face. Before Kendall could say anything Logan forced something out that Kendall really didn't want to hear.

"K-Kendall, it…. it's them, it's those thugs. Oh god this can't be happening. Logan continued to shake as the large group continued to make their way over.

"Oh look boys its fairy boy and it looks like this time he brought a friend."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Well that's the end to this chapter. I'm going off to my school orientation so I won't be able to update for a while. You'll have to deal with the suspense. U say u hate me but I know you love it! =] **

**(1): the actually definition on urban dictionary is a wild fucking party that involves a lot of liquor. Lol**

**(2): my friend describes every food she likes like this. Its kinda funny lol =]**


	8. fight for love

**A/N: alright! I'm back and it's time to put the suspense to an end. Here is ch 8!**

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never imagined that this would be happening, but when he stood in front of Logan he knew he wasn't going to let what happened last time happen again. Kendall looked to the group that was spread out in front of him. He knew it had been an uneven fight when Logan was jumped but when he did a quick head count he couldn't believe how uneven it really was. 10… 11! 11 buff guys verse one tiny Logan? Kendall clenched his jaw just thinking about it, blinding furry was quickly taking over him but he came back down when he felt two shaking hands grip the back of his shirt.

Kendall looked back enough to see Logan peering over his shoulder. The only thing he could see clearly was Logan's eyes, which revealed his every thought and feelings. Kendall could see that Logan was thinking back to that time and remembering everything that happened but he could also guess at the questions that were going through Logan's head.

"_What do they want from us…"_

"_What will they do with us…"_

"_What if this ends worse than before…"_

Right before Kendall turned back around to face the threat before them he saw one more thought pass through Logan's eyes that reminded him of the danger they were truly in

"_I don't want to die…"_

As Kendall stood before the large group trying to look intimidating he couldn't help but wish that James and Carlos were here right now.

* * *

James had just retrieved his jacket and was making sure to take his sweat time getting back to the car. Carlos still had a confused look on his face and it seemed like he was starting to lose his patience with James.

"Dude come on, why are you taking so long and why did I have to go with you?" James rolled his eyes and scoffed at Carlos.

"Uh dude, HELLO. Kendall was obviously planning on telling Logan how he felt. I'm just giving him the opportunity to do that." Carlos face remained the same for a long moment until his lips turned into a grin.

"Ooohh, I see. Alright let's get back to the car… slowly of course." James and Carlos shared a laugh as they made their way out of the restaurant.

"What do you want?" Kendall hissed out. He wanted to pound ever one of these dickheads into the pavement; no one messes with his friend. They remained silent for a moment and Kendall almost thought his attempts at intimidation were working until one of them stepped forward. This guy looked like the stereotypical jock you would find at any high school. He was tall, maybe around Kendall's height, and buff.

"We don't want anything special, you see that little fairy baby behind you is a friend of ours and we just wanted to say hi." The rest of the group behind him laughed. Kendall clenched his teeth at this. He was getting angrier by the second.

"He's no friend of yours so why don't you back off," Kendall hissed out, a few of the small thugs actually taking a step back, they were afraid of Kendall. The leader laughed and looked back at his friends who quickly joined in.

"Ooo I'm so scarred. What you gunna do beat us up? Yea right, you don't stand a chance." The leader walked over so he was a few inches from Kendall. "You know what might be fun, I think I'm gunna take your little friend there and let my boys have some fun with him, and you can watch." The leader motioned for a few of his friends to come over, probably to restrain Kendall but Kendall wasn't about to let that happen.

"I don't fuckin think so!" Kendall raised his hand and clocked the kid right in the face. He fell over clutching his nose, which was bleeding profusely. After seeing this the others started to run at Kendall who was trying his best to fight them off. He was swinging left, right, dogging blows, and shaking them off him.

"Logan stood their shocked; he couldn't believe what he was seeing but when he saw Kendall take a hit to the side he quickly snapped out of it. He wasn't about to let his friend go into this alone. Logan gathered all the courage he had and ran toward the group, plowing himself into one of them and knocking him over. Logan knew the only way to get out of this was to take them out as quickly as he could and even though the thought of ever doing this made him cringe he still lifted up his knee and rammed it straight into the crotch of the kid he had knocked over. Once Logan was sure he wasn't getting back up Logan turned his attention to the next guy who almost hit Logan in the face but Logan was able to dodge it just in time.

It seemed that Kendall and Logan were going to make it out of this. They were watching each other's backs but the next thing they know, their surrounded and all of the guys that Logan had taken out were up again, no longer on the ground withering in pain. The leader of the group who was looking the worst whipped his face with the back of his hand before turning his attention to Kendall and Logan.

"You just had to make this worse for yourselves; we were going to go easy on you but not anymore. If you think your getting out of this alive then you can think again." Thinking that this might be the last chance he has to do this Kendall reached behind him and grabbed Logan's hand, who was leaning against Kendall's back facing away from him. Kendall turned his head as Logan turned his and began to whisper so the thugs laughing to each other and not really paying attention wouldn't hear.

"If we don't get out of this I want you to know that I love you." Logan's eyes widened and He squeezed Kendall's hand a few tears escaping his eyes.

"I don't want to die Kendall, but just in case… I love you too." Kendall smiled at Logan and turned toward the thugs in front of him. He was ready, not for death but he was ready to fight so he could get out of this and be with Logan. Kendall was about to go for an all out charge when he heard loud screaming, almost like a battle cry. The next thing he knew Carlos was barreling through taking four guys out at once. James came next quick to throw in a few punches before unlock the car doors and yelling to his friends.

"GET IT NOW!" Logan and Kendall wasted no time climbing into the back seat and once Carlos was up he jumped into the front. James turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot as quickly as he could leaving the group of thugs standing around wondering what the hell had just happened.

When James thought they were a safe enough distance away. He slowed down taking in a breath and glancing at the back seat.

"Hey, you guys ok." Kendall took in a breath and reached over to Logan who was just getting his breath back as well. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and laced their fingers. He looked into Logan's eyes and smiled when Logan smiled back at him. Without removing his gaze from Logan he finally spoke.

"We're fine, probably have a couple cuts and bruises but we'll be ok. I could never be better." James glanced in the review mirror and smiled at what he saw. Even with what happened he knew that this was a day Logan would never forget. Everyone was silent until Carlos, who was rubbing his head spoke up.

"Man, I should have brought my helmet." Everyone in the car laughed before Logan responded to Carlos.

"Carlos, I'm starting to think we should all start wearing helmets." For the rest of the car ride they all sat silently Logan leaning against Kendall.

* * *

When all four boys returned to apartment 2J they were met by concerned and confused looks from both Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"Kendall, what happened to you, you have a bruise on your face! And Carlos! How did you get that cut on your forehead? Oh Logan, you have bruises too?" Mrs. Knight stopped examining each boy and stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Ok, someone better start talking right now." Kendall looked between his friends and turned to his mother.

"When me and Logan were waiting by the car for Carlos and James those thugs that hurt Logan showed up." Mrs. Knight covered her hand with her mouth trying to hold in a gasp. She walked over to Logan and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a comforting manner. Kendall cleared his throat to get his mothers attention. "Its ok mom, we taught those guys a lesson they will never forget! No one messes with us." James and Carlos both cheered from behind Kendall while fist pumping.

Mrs. Knight stood there with a shocked expression on her face. Katie who had been watching from behind got up to go to her room not wanting to face the wrath of her mother, but she made sure to high five her older brother on her way out of the room.

"Kendall, you know two wrongs don't make a right. Stooping to their level doesn't solve your problems." Hearing Mrs. Knight James came up behind Kendall and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But mamma Knight it was self defense! Those guys were trying to kill Kendall and Logan! If me and Carlos hadn't jumped in to help they could have been seriously hurt!" Mrs. Knight closed her eyes and took in a breath. She was no doubt trying to push the thought of any of the boys being killed out of her mind. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked to the boys with a stern expression.

"Alright boys, I don't condone what you did but that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. You protected each other and that is the most important thing. Now, I'm going to bed. It has been a long day." Mrs. Knight walked too her room and closed the door behind her. Once the boys realized they weren't going to get in trouble, they all said their good nights before going into their rooms.

When Logan walked into his and Kendall's room he heard the door being closed and locked behind him. He smiled to himself and slowly turned around only to be met with Kendall looking down at him. Logan starred at Kendall for a long moment, his heart racing. Kendall had a smirk on his face as he brought his hand up to Logan's face, continuing from where they left off in the parking lot.

"Logan, I meant what I said before, I love you." Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He sighed as he examined the object then looked to Logan with embarrassment covering his features. "I wanted to give this to you as a present. It was supposed to be a chain necklace that came with different charms. But uhh…."

When Logan looked down at the necklace it was a medium length silver chain that had three charms hanging from it. The charms were cracked and broken in half, which was most likely caused from the fight Logan and the others had been in. When Logan observed the charms more closely it appeared that the first charm was the letter "L," the second was a heart, and the third was the letter "K." Logan smiled to himself, taking the necklace from Kendall's hand.

"Thank you Kendall, I love it. But not just because it literally says you love me but it will always be a constant reminder of what you did for me," Logan looked into Kendall's eyes and continued, "And I was serious too, I love you so much. I've been so afraid to tell you because I didn't want-"

Kendall swiftly grabbed Logan and kissed him as passionately as he could. Logan was surprised at first but quickly responded by rapping his arms around Kendall's neck and deepening the kiss. Kendall lowered his hands to Logan's waist and brought their bodies closer together as the explored every aspect of each other. When Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip Logan moaned into the kiss as he granted him access. The staid like this for a long while until the need for air became too great and they pulled apart, breathing heavy and leaning their foreheads against each others.

Kendall reached down and softly kissed Logan one last time, smiling as he pulled away.

"I don't think I really need to ask this but will you be my boyfriend, Logan?" Logan placed his head in the crock of Kendall's neck breathing in his sent. He smiled to himself as he snuggled more into Kendall bringing them closer together.

"Your right, you didn't have to ask that cause the answer is obviously yes." Kendall, not being able to contain his excitement, lifted Logan up hugging and spinning him around. He crushed their lips together again as Kendall hit the side of Logan's bed and they fell down on top of it with Logan landing on Kendall. They laughed as the resituated themselves so they could get more comfortable. Kendall rapped his hand around Logan who was snuggled into his side. Kendall sighed as he turned his head and kissed the top of Logan's head. Before either of them could say another word they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: YEA! Finally it has happened! U may all celebrate for Kogan has been achieved. But don't think it ends here, there is still more to come!**


	9. i never new you could fall so hard

**A/N: I'm almost at 10 chapters! Wooo!**

James walked out of his room around 7:30 in the morning after he had showered and gotten dressed for the day ahead of him. He knew it was going to be a long day considering all that has happened in the last couple weeks. With Gustavo's back and what happened to Logan they haven't been in the studio all that much and Gustavo promised them that yesterday was the last day off they were going to have for a long time. He sighed remembering the previous day's events but when he spotted Logan sitting alone in the kitchen he smiled. James was planning to question Logan on the status of his and Kendall's relationship when he noticed Logan looked off. He was sitting at the table staring at his phone and hadn't even noticed that James had walked into the room.

"Logan you alright?" Logan jumped so high he actually fell out of the chair. James raised an eyebrow at his friend who was still on the ground looking up at James wide eyed.

"James! When did you get here?" James reached his hand out as he chuckled at his friend. He helped him up and he walked over to the frig and grabbed some fruit out.

"About a minute ago, how long have you been up?" James sat in front of Logan who had resituated himself in the chair. James smiled teasingly at Logan. "Or did you not get much sleep last night." Logan blushed a deep shade of red when he figured out what James was insinuating.

"I got plenty of sleep thank you very much." Logan sighed as he glanced at his phone again. James furrowed his brow at his friend noticing that he seemed distressed.

"What's wrong Logan? Why do you keep looking at your phone?" Logan sighed as he pulled his leg up to his chest and wrapping his arms around it.

"My mom hasn't called me yet. She didn't call me yesterday either but I didn't think much of it, I just thought she was busy. But, it's already 7:35 and she still hasn't called me." Logan's voice started to shake from his anxiety. "She's called me every morning at 6:30 since the day we got in LA so why…."

Logan trailed off and looked at James, who was staring at Logan concerned. James didn't know what to say to Logan, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he pushed those feelings aside because he knew Logan's mom was a good person.

"Logan don't start freaking out, she could just be busy, or maybe something happened to her phone or she's trying to give you more space. If anything important happened you know you would have found out by now." Logan sighed dropping his leg off of the chair and looking up at James.

"But she is supposed to visit next month and she still hasn't called to say if she is still coming or not." Logan leaned against the back of his chair and looked down at his hands. "My dad was supposed to come to but I don't see that happening." James frowned remembering what Kendall had told him and Carlos the previous day.

"What did he say to you Logan?" Logan bit his lip as a single tear rolled down his cheeks. He whipped it away keeping his gaze on his lap.

"I don't want to talk about it yet." James sighed and nodded at Logan who had just looked up at him.

"Thanks James." James smiled at Logan but that smile soon turned into a playful smirk.

"So, are you and Kendall official, are you guys an item. James raised both his eyebrows a couple of times in a teasing way. Logan blushed as a shy smile came to his face. He nodded his head and James reached across the table and patted Logan on the head.

"Congratulations buddy!" Logan's smile grew as he swatted at James' hand playfully. They both laughed Logan's mood quickly changing from distressed to genuinely happy. James thought that Logan's smile couldn't get any bigger but when Kendall walked into the kitchen Logan's face lit up and his smile grew so wide James was sure it was going to fall off his face. Kendall walked over to Logan and kissed him on the top of his head before walking over to the frig.

"Awww, how sweet," James teased. Kendall rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table next to Logan.

"Just for that you can go wake Carlos up." James eyes widened as he glanced back to his room.

"But the last time he threw a bat at me!"

"Well sucks for you," Kendall said with a smirk on his face. James huffed as he walked over to his room, grumbling the entire way there. Logan laughed and shook his head as he watched James walk off. He snapped his eyes back in Kendall's direction when Kendall took his hand and laced their fingers and lifted their entangled hands up to his face and kissed Logan's hand. Logan stood up, sat in Kendall's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed Kendall softly smiling into the kiss. Kendall brought his hands to the back of Logan's neck deepening the kiss.

Logan's smile faded as the kiss became more heated. He opened his mouth and licked Kendall's bottom lip begging for access. Kendall happily opened his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Not surprisingly to Logan, Kendall won their small tongue wresting match but when Kendall slowly trailed his hands down Logan's chest to his waist Logan whimpered. Logan broke away from Kendall needing air and took that chance to swing his leg over so he was now straddling Kendall's waist. Logan locked his and Kendall's lips once again and whimpered when Kendall began to caress his stomach and chest. Logan moaned and dropped his hands to Kendall's shoulders.

Kendall swept his tongue through Logan's mouth wanting to taste every inch of Logan's. He pulled Logan closer to him as their teeth clashed and their tongues wrested. Kendall brought his hands to the hem of Logan's shirt and was about to run his hands under Logan's shirt feeling the desperate desire to touch Logan but they both stopped and pulled apart when they heard a loud yelp and a loud thump.

Logan and Kendall looked over toward James and Carlos' room and shook their heads. They looked back at each other and laughed at their friends antics. Logan was leaning back towards Kendall when he heard his phone begin to vibrate. Logan rolled off of Kendall so fast he actually fell to the ground with a thud. Logan stood himself up and grabbed his phone when he looked at the caller id he sighed.

"Finally!" Logan ran to his and Kendall's room leaving a very confused Kendall alone in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Kendall pouted as he stuffed some food into his mouth. He crossed his arms and leaned back as James came back into the room rubbing his arm.

"I told you he was gunna throw something at me." James stated, pouting as well. When James looked at Kendall he raised an eyebrow. "You know, it's harder to get sympathy when you're pouting also. What are you mad about?" Without even thinking Kendall blurted out his frustrations.

"Logan and I were totally making out but he just ran out as soon as he heard his phone vibrate." James looked at Kendall with a grimace.

"Ok first of all EW, I don't need to know what you and Logan do when your alone. I get enough of Carlos bragging about his make out sessions with Stephanie I don't need to know about yours too. Anyway it was probably Logan's mom. She hasn't called him in a while and Logan was getting worried."

Kendall's face softened as he looked toward his and Logan's room. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm sure we don't have to worry his mom was probably really busy." As soon as James finished Logan strolled in with a smile on his face.

"I take it things went well with your mom," James said. Logan nodded and sat down next to Kendall who had resumed pouting.

"You know, you could have told me it was your mom. Instead you left me here confused with an empty lap."

"Aww, I'm sorry Kendall," Logan laughed. Logan reached over and kissed Kendall softly on the cheek. James rolled his eyes and cleared his throat in order to get the love birds attention.

"So what did your mom say, is she still coming next month?" Logan nodded his head with a grin.

"Yea, she said she had been really busy lately but that she would definitely be coming." James stood up and patted Logan's back as he walked passed him towards the door. Logan and Kendall both stood up and walked over to the door knowing that it was time for them to leave.

"Carlos let's go!" Kendall yelled. Carlos ran out his room and ran passed them out of the apartment. James walked out behind him and Kendall and Logan left last holding each other's hands as they left.

**A/N: WOOH! Huge time skip!**

* * *

It had been a month since Kendall and Logan had first started dating and their relationship was better than ever. They weren't completely public yet but they were fine with keeping their hand holding and caresses to a minimum when they were out of their apartment. Most of their close friends, which included Camille, Stephanie, Tyler and Kendall's family were aware of their relationship and were very happy for them.

At the current time Logan was getting ready to meet his mom at the airport. She had asked him to come alone because she wanted a chance to talk to him. For the month before today Logan and his mom still talked but not every day. Logan felt like something was wrong but he wasn't sure. It seemed like his mom was hiding something and it was slowly eating away at Logan. They went from talking everyday to once every few days to once a week and every time his mom seemed distant or tired. Also, when Logan ever asked about his dad his mom would say that he still needs time or that he was busy.

Logan took in a deep breath and tried to drive away all of his anxieties. He was excited to see his mom because it had been forever and he really missed her. Before Logan left he called out a quick goodbye to everyone in the apartment and made his way to the airport.

Logan had been waiting for a little more than an hour when he spotted his mom walking toward him. Logan smiled widely as he walked over but his smile faded when he noticed she didn't have any bags.

"Hey mommy," Logan said as he hugged her. Logan's mom didn't move and Logan pulled back feeling even more confused and a little scared. "Mom what's wrong and where are you bags? The airport didn't lose them did they? Logan's mom sighed and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out a key and handed it to Logan.

"Put that on your key chain so you don't lose it," she said. Logan still confused pulled out his keys and quickly placed that key with his other keys.

"What is this for, what's going on?" Logan's mom sighed and looked at Logan. It wasn't the loving look that she usually gave him. She was acting differently, colder; she hadn't called Logan "baby" or "honey" once and Logan new that was unusual.

"That key opens a storage unit that your father and I bought for you. It's not far from the Palm Woods were your staying so you won't have any trouble getting to it." She handed him directions to the storage unit before continuing. "It has all your stuff in it. Your father and I decided to sell the house and we thought you would want your stuff." Logan looked at his mother wide eyed for a long time before he found his voice.

"Wha…. What! Why did you sell our house? Why didn't you tell me?" Logan's mother sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Your father doesn't want to live there anymore. He's been depressed ever since he found out about… you. We decided to move to New York. He wants to start out fresh." Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. In the back of his mind he knew what she was insinuating but he didn't want to believe it.

"Are… are you abandoning me?" She ignored Logan's question and looked at her watch.

"I only have a few more minutes before I have to get on my plane. That storage unit has all the cloths you left behind as well as your furniture and all the pictures of you. Your father and I got new numbers so you should just delete the once you have from your phone."

"Mom! You… you can't be serious! I need you; you can't just act like I've never existed. I thought you were fine with me!"

"Your father needs me Logan; I'm doing this for him."

"BUT I NEED YOU!" Logan was desperate; he didn't want his mom to disappear.

"You don't, you have Mrs. Knight and your friends, and they can take care of you."

"But Mrs. Knight isn't you! I need MY mom!"

"Don't make this worse than it has to be Logan. I have to go." She looked him up and down before starting to walk away from him. "I hope you live a happy life Logan." Logan's mother walked to the check in gate and handed in her ticket without sparing a single glance at Logan.

Logan just watched as the person he loved and trusted more than anyone in the world walked out on him. He stood there for what seemed like hours before leaving and heading to the car. Once he pulled out of the parking lot Logan felt like he was enveloped by darkness. He felt hallow and he wasn't sure if he would ever be happy again. He drove the short distance in silence, without shedding a single tear.

* * *

Kendall was sitting on the couch with James, Carlos, his mom, and Katie waiting for Logan to return with his mom. He glanced at the clock for the third time in the last hour. It was taking Logan longer then it should to get home. They had already eaten dinner and the dinner that Mrs. Knight had prepared for Logan and his mom was cold. Kendall sighed and leaned in further into the couch. Carlos seemed to read his mind and spoke up.

"They probably just hit traffic or something"

"Or maybe the airport lost her bags," James added in. They both seemed like good reasons but Kendall couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. As soon as he heard the front door open he was up and in front of the door in a matter of seconds. What he saw scarred him more than anything he had ever seen.

Logan walked in staring straight ahead. He didn't look at anyone or anything. His eyes looked clouded and dead, they lacked the usual light that Kendall always saw. Before Logan could walk passed Kendall grabbed him by the shoulders so they were face to face.

"Logan, what happened? Where's your mom?" Logan stayed silent not bothering to say anything. Kendall was about to ask him again when Logan whispered something but it was too low for Kendall to hear.

"What?"

"I said she's not coming," Logan blurted out. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and looked back toward James and Carlos who were standing a little behind him. Mrs. Knight was up and moving toward them and Katie stayed by the couch glancing over with a concerned look.

"What do you mean she's not coming? What happened" Logan shook out of Kendall's grip and went to move passed him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kendall grabbed Logan's arm and pulled Logan back toward himself.

"Logan, just tell me what happened!" Logan yanked his arm out of Kendall's grip and still refused to look him in the face.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT!"

Everyone in the room gasped. They had never heard Logan curse like that before. At least, not in front of Mrs. Knight or Katie. Logan walked off into his room and slammed the door leaving four very confused people in the living room.

When Logan entered his room he didn't bother locking the door behind him. He walked back and forth a couple of times and grabbed his head breathing heavy. He was beyond furious. About the fifth time he walked passed his dresser he spotted the picture he had of his mother and himself. He walked over to it and picked it up in shaking hands. He examined it for a long moment. He looked so happy and his mother looked like she loved him so much, who would have thought that it was all just a lie. Logan Lifted the picture above his head and threw it full force toward the door. He watched as it shattered and hit the ground.

Kendall and the others stood in the living room wide eyed. Before anyone had any time to say anything a loud crash came from Logan and Kendall's room. Everyone went to move for the Room but Kendall quickly stopped them.

"Wait! Let me." Mrs. Knight grabbed Katie and walked out the door glancing back quickly before leaving. James and Carlos looked at each other for a long moment before they gestured for Kendall to go. Kendall nodded at them and ran over to his room. He opened the door and stepped in closing it behind him. He looked over at Logan who had a box on his bed and was placing photos and other things inside it. When Kendall looked down he saw the shattered remains of the picture of Logan and his mother. Kendall knelt down to get a better look at the picture before speaking.

"What's going on Logan?" Logan didn't say anything as he threw another picture in the box, this time it was a picture of him and his dad. Kendall got up and walked over to Logan who was still grabbing random things from his room. "Logan! Say something!" Logan spun on his heels to face Kendall. His eyes weren't dead anymore but were now filled with blinding furry.

"THEY LEFT ME ALL RIGHT! HAPPY NOW!" Kendall stared at Logan unmoving.

"What do you mean they left you?"

"MY MOM ONLY CAME SO SHE COULD TELL ME THAT SHE WAS ABANDONING ME! THEY SOLD MY HOUSE, AND THEY TOOK ALL MY STUFF AND PUT IT IN SOME STORAGE UNIT." Logan held up his key chain with a new key attached to it. "16 YEARS OF MY FUCKING LIFE, DOING EVERY FUCKING THING THEY EVER ASKED AND ALL I GET IS KEY."

Logan chucked his key chain so hard it dented the wall. Kendall heard noise outside the room and turned toward the door.

"James, Carlos don't come in." Kendall turned back to Logan, who had resumed packing his stuff.

"IF THEY WANT TO FORGET I EXSITED THEN I CAN DO THE SAME THING! I DON'T NEED THEM, I NEVER NEEDED THEM!" I DO EVERYTHING FOR THEM AND HOW DO THEY REPAY ME!" Logan laughed and turned to Kendall, "THEY ABANDON ME THAT'S HOW!"

Logan stuffed another family photo in the box. Kendall couldn't watch anymore. He had never in his life seen Logan act this way. If something upset Logan he would cry not this. Logan Mitchell never screamed and he sure as hell never broke things. Kendall walked over to Logan and stood behind him with sad eyes.

"Logan, please stop." Logan continued to put anything that reminded himself of his family in the box.

"NO!" Logan stopped screaming only to replace it with a menacing tone. "If this is what they want then that's fine. I don't need them, I hate them. I hate my stupid father who couldn't except that I was different then he wanted me to be and I hate my mother!" Logan's hands bald up into fists. "How could she just leave like that! She didn't even say goodbye! She just left without ever looking back! I hate her! I never want to see her EVER AGAIN!"

Logan flipped the box so it landed on the floor with all its contents spilling out. Kendall grabbed Logan by the wrist and spun him around so they were facing each other.

"LET GO OF ME KENDALL!" Logan thrashed and hit Kendall in the chest with his free hand. Kendall grabbed Logan's other wrist as Logan continued to thrash about.

"No." Logan tried pulling himself out of Kendall's grip but it was no use.

"LET ME GO!"

"No."

"LET GO, KENDALL!"

"No."

"LET ME GO!"

"No." Logan wasn't even listening to Kendall anymore. He continued to thrash around trying to pull himself from Kendall's grip. Kendall was fighting back tears as he watched Logan fall apart. He knew he couldn't cry, he had to help Logan.

"LET GO OF ME KENDALL!"

"LET. ME. GO!"

"LET… GO!"

KENDALL… LET GO!" Logan was starting to give in. He was barely trying to get away from Kendall now.

"Let…"

"Me…" Logan slumped in Kendall's grip and fell to the ground. The loudest sobs every imaginable escaping from him. Kendall knelt down and pulled Logan tightly to his chest. Kendall was trying to comfort him the best he could but he knew the one thing Logan wanted he could never give him.

"I WANT MY MAMA!" Logan screamed and cried out for the one person that he knew he would never see again. As Kendall sat there holding Logan, who was still crying out for his mom, he couldn't help but wondering if he was going to be able to put Logan back together this time.

**A/N: and we all thought Logan's mom was nice! Poor Logan! Crying for that hoe. Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope u enjoyed it. **


	10. we are all here for you

**A/N: here we are at ch 10! Get ready cause its about to get hot in here. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, I still don't even know how I'm going to end this story. lol**

James and Carlos felt helpless as they stood and watched Kendall go into his room alone to take care of a distressed Logan. James sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"We should be in there too," Carlos said sadly. He wasn't sure what was going on but he has never seen Logan act this way. Carlos was scared, he could still hear Logan screaming but once they heard another bang James and Carlos went for the door. James was about to open it when he heard Kendall from the other side.

"James, Carlos don't come in." James looked at Carlos as he reluctantly removed his hand from the door knob. They could still hear Logan screaming from what he was saying they had a clear grasp of what was going on.

"James, we can't just stand here we need to go in there!" Carlos hissed out. Carlos had a bad feeling that Kendall couldn't handle this alone. James just sighed. He never imagined this would happen, what kind of mother abandons their son like this? James snapped out of his thoughts when he heard another crash. James and Carlos exchanged worried looks before they focused on what was going on in the room.

"LET GO KENDALL!"

James wasn't sure what was going on but with all the noise coming from the room he could tell that Logan was breaking a lot of stuff. Logan's screams for Kendall to let go of him was a clear indication that Kendall was trying to stop Logan from hurting himself. James and Carlos continued to listen as Logan's screaming got quieter. They could tell he was moments from breaking down and when Logan loud sobs finally filled the apartment they both shared sad looks.

They continued to listen as they heard Logan crying out and eventually it became too much.

"I can't stand here anymore, I'm going in," James said. Carlos only nodded as James opened the door, Carlos closing it behind him. They stood there for a moment watching their too friends who were sitting on the floor across the room from them. When they looked right by their feet there was a shattered picture of Logan and his mom and when they looked by Kendall and Logan there was a tipped over box on the floor with more shattered pictures spilling out of it.

When James and Carlos finally looked over too Logan and Kendall it took all their will power not to cry and by the look on Kendall's face he was trying not to cry as well. Logan was half sitting half lying in between Kendall's legs. His head was slightly turned to the side making it so that only half of his face was buried in Kendall's shirt. Kendall's eyes were closed as he held Logan tightly to him. He had one hand holding Logan's head, his fingers stroking his hair. His other arm was wrapped around Logan's back his fingers making little circles in his back. Logan was shaking with the force of his sobs and every time he cried out Kendall would hold him tighter to his chest. Kendall opened his eyes and saw his two friends standing across the room. He looked at them with pleading eyes as another sob came from Logan. James and Carlos didn't hesitate as they made their way over to their friends. They both sat on either side of Kendall and Logan. James started to rub Logan's back and Carlos grabbed one of Logan's hands, which was fisted in Kendall's shirt. Carlos held Logan's hands in both of his and squeezed it reassuringly.

Logan opened his eyes when he felt another hand on his back and two hands grab his hand. He could barely see because all of his tears were making everything blurry but he could tell that it was James and Carlos. Being surrounded by all of his friends took away the feeling of loneliness but his heart was racked with so much pain. He loved his parents so much and knowing that he was never going to see them again scared him. As Logan continued to cry he couldn't help but think of what this meant for him.

Who was going to give him advice when he didn't know what to do?

Where was he going to go if the band fell apart and they were forced to go home?

Who was going to cheer for him when he graduated high school or graduated college or got married?

Who was going to tell him everything was ok when he was scared?

Who was he going to spend holidays and birthdays with, would he spend those supposedly happy days alone?

Logan squeezed Carlos' hands as all his thoughts made another sob rip through him. After a few hours of Kendall, James and, Carlos trying to comfort Logan to the best of their abilities he had stopped crying out but tears continued to roll down his cheeks like there was no end to them. Kendall looked down at Logan's face and noticed that his eyes were beginning to close. He looked to both Carlos and James with silent understanding as they helped lift Logan up and bring him over to his bed.

Kendall moved behind Logan on the bed and laid down wrapping his arms around him. Logan was still shaking and crying but Kendall could tell that he was moments from sleep. Kendall stroked Logan's hair and kissed the back of his head whispering in his ear. When Logan finally fell asleep Kendall quietly got up and kissed Logan's tear stained cheeks. He moved over to James and Carlos who were still standing in the room and motioned for them to leave. Once they were outside they moved to the couch and sat down, each one of them exhausted.

"Is he gunna be ok," Carlos said sadly. Kendall glanced at his room and sighed.

"It's not gunna be easy but he'll be happy again, I'll make sure of it." They sat in silence for a long time when they heard the front door open. Mrs. Knight and Katie glanced in and saw the three boys sitting on the couch. They both walked in quietly, Katie going straight to her room and Mrs. Knight walking over to the boys sitting on the couch.

"How is he?" She asked quietly. They looked up at her with sad, tired eyes.

"Not good," James whispered out.

"What happened?" Kendall sighed and sat forward, Carlos and James doing the same.

"You better sit down mom."

* * *

_Logan was surrounded by darkness. He looked around and didn't see anything, he didn't even know which way was up. He stayed in the darkness for a long time before he saw a sudden light. He watched as the light grew until he was completely enveloped in it. He covered his eyes when the brightness became too much. Logan eventually uncovered his eyes and stared wide eyed when he saw that someone appeared in front of him._

"_Dad!" Logan went to move to him but stopped when his father gave him a deadly glare. Logan stopped in his tracks, over taken by fear. His father walked over to him and without saying a word he threw Logan to the ground. Logan let out a yelp when he hit the floor and looked up at his dad with tears in his eyes. His father looked at him coldly before he reached down and grabbed Logan by his collar._

"_You ruined everything! We're the laughing stock of the whole town now because of you!" Logan's dad began to shake Logan until Logan began to feel dizzy. Logan closed his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks, but he opened them again when he heard other voices. It was those thugs again. They were standing behind Logan's dad cheer as Logan's dad continued to hit and shake Logan. Eventually he got bored and threw Logan to the ground. Before he left he looked at Logan again._

"_You are such a disappointment." Logan could only watch as he walked away, the thugs disappearing with him. Next thing he knew his mother was standing before him. Logan reached his hand out but she slapped it away. She glared at him and shook her head and walked away without a word._

"_MAMA WAIT, PLEASE!" Logan's cries were ignored as his mother disappeared. Logan sat there as tears rolled down his face. He brought his hands up and covered his eyes as he began to sob. He stopped when he felt two hands grab his wrists and pull his hands away from his face. Logan starred for a moment before he smiled slowly._

"_K-Kendall." Kendall looked at Logan lovingly as he pulled Logan to his feet. Logan wrapped his hands around him and buried his face in his chest. Logan smiled as he was enveloped by Kendall's warmth but before he knew what happened Kendall was gone. Logan opened his eyes and frantically looked around. _

"_Kendall! Where are you!" _

"_Over here." Logan turned around a sighed with relief. He went to move to him but his feet wouldn't budge. Logan Looked down confused then looked up at Kendall who was joined by Carlos, James, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and all their other Palm Woods friends. Logan could only watch as each of them turned around and began to walk away from them._

"_WAIT!" Logan tried with no avail to move. Logan began to tear up when Kendall shook his head at Logan and turned to leave. Logan gasped and thrashed around trying to get to Kendall._

"_KENDALL PLEASE! DON"T LEAVE ME! KENDALL!" Logan began to sob when Kendall disappeared. He fell forward when the hold on him was finally gone and curled in on himself and began to sob as the darkness enveloped him again._

"_Kendall…."_

Logan's eyes shot open and he sat up. He was shaking and crying as he looked around the dark room. The only thing Logan could here was his rapid breathing as he looked around and realized Kendall was no were to be seen.

"K-Kendall…" Logan listened but still heard nothing. He got out of bed and walked over to the door. He opened it a peeked out. The lights were still on in the living room and when he looked back at the clock on his night stand he saw that it was only 9:30pm. He looked out but still didn't see anyone anywhere.

"Kendall…." Logan was still met with silence. Tears began to blur Logan's vision as he walked out into the hall and peeked into the living room. No one was there. Logan grabbed on to the wall as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." Logan tried to calm himself down but he couldn't stop the doubt that filled his mind. Where was everyone? Where was Kendall?

* * *

Kendall sat at the end of James' bed as his mom paced the floor in front of him. He looked over to see James and Carlos looking down at their shoes. Anyone would think that they were in trouble but that defiantly wasn't the case. Mrs. Knight stopped in front of them and sighed

"I can't believe this is happening, it doesn't make any sense. Logan's family are good people why would they do this." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Mrs. Knight had been friends with Logan's mom for a long time, even before the boys were born. Logan's mother always seemed like a good caring person to her and these resent events left Mrs. Knight feeling anger, betrayal, and sadness for the boy sleeping in the other room. Kendall could tell that his mother was furious at Logan's parents, they all were but when Kendall thought he heard his name he looked toward the door. Kendall shot up and walked over to the door. He opened it and walked into the living room to find Logan clutching the wall. When Logan spotted Kendall, Kendall was confused when he saw a mixture of relief and fear?

Kendall walked over to Logan who grabbed Kendall and buried himself in Kendall's shirt. Kendall stared down at Logan for a moment before wrapping his arms around him. Logan wasn't crying anymore and he wasn't shaking but he had a vise grip on Kendall's shirt like he was trying to stop him from disappearing.

"Logan?" Logan looked up at Kendall, fear prominent of his face.

"Kendall, please promise me something." Kendall nodded his head slowly waiting for Logan to continue. Tears welled up in Logan's eyes as he gripped Kendall's shirt tighter.

"Please, please don't leave me. I couldn't take it. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Logan began to cry as he continued to plead for Kendall to stay. Kendall's heart cracked a little more when he heard Logan's pleas and cries. Kendall grabbed Logan's chin and kissed him as passionately as he could. When he pulled apart he looked at Logan with the most confidence and determination that he could muster.

"Logan I promise you that I will _**Never**_ leave you. You are everything to me, even if we went back to Minnesota or even if you stopped loving me I would always be there for you."

When Logan looked into Kendall's eyes he could tell that he meant every word. Logan smiled and leaned up and kissed Logan. When he pulled away he placed his head under Kendall's chin.

"I would never stop loving you Kendall." Kendall smiled and turned when he heard someone behind him.

"Awww, you guys are so cute!" Mrs. Knight placed her hand over her heart as she watched the love fest in front of him. James and Carlos couldn't help but snicker when they noticed how embarrassed Logan and Kendall were.

"Mom!" Kendall hissed out. "You ruined the moment!" Everyone laughed at Kendall but when Logan saw Mrs. Knight across the room smiling at him he dropped his eyes.

"I think I'm gunna go back to bed." Logan turned and silently went back into his room. Kendall was about to go into the room when someone grabbed his arm. Kendall turned around to see his mom standing behind him with sad eyes.

"Let me honey, he needs a mother." Kendall nodded his head and stepped out of the way. He watched as his mom went into his and Logan's room and closed the door behind her.

When Mrs. Knight walked into the room Logan was sitting on his bed looking down at his hands. He didn't look up when Mrs. Knight walked over and he didn't look up when she sat down. Mrs. Knight lifted her hand and wiped the tears that were falling from Logan's face.

"Logan, I know you're feeling betrayed right now and I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. I may not be your mother but I still see you as part of my family. That goes for James and Carlos too. If you ever need anything, I don't care what it is, even if it has to do with you and Kendall I will be there for you."

Logan looked at Mrs. Knight, who was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back because he saw the same honesty that Logan had seen when he looked into Kendall's eyes. Now he knows where he gets it from. Logan smiled at Mrs. Knight finally feeling his heart being mended a little bit.

"Thank you mama Knight."

"No problem Logan, I always saw you as another son." Logan looked at Mrs. Knight and suddenly started laughing hysterically. Mrs. Knight laughed as she looked at Logan confused. Logan sobered up and wiped his eyes.

"Mama Knight I think I'd rather you treat me like a son in law, the last think I need is to feel like I'm attracted to my brother." Mrs. Knight laughed and shook her head. She stood up and ran her hand through Logan's hair before saying goodnight and leaving. As soon as she left Carlos, James and, Kendall walked in. James raised an eyebrow when he noticed Logan's smile.

"We heard you laughing in here, what was that about." Logan smiled widely causing his friends to smile as well, they were happy to see their friend smile again.

"It was nothing, Mrs. Knight just said that see saw me like one of her sons so I said that I would rather be her son in law because it would be weird to be attracted to my brother. Carlos laughed and looked at Kendall who looked at Logan with raised eyebrows.

"Your right that would be weird," Kendall laughed. They talked for a little while before James and Carlos decided to go to sleep leaving Kendall and Logan alone. Kendall got off his bed and walked over to Logan's bed. Logan blushed when he saw the lust and desire in Kendall's eyes. When Kendall reached Logan's bed he crawled until he was hovering over him.

"Well hello Logie, you're looking good tonight." Kendall licked his lips as he bent down and attached his lips to Logan. Logan moaned into the kiss and threaded his fingers through Kendall's hair. Kendall put more of his weight on top of Logan as he deepened the kiss. He licked Logan's lip begging for entrance and immediately entered when Logan opened his mouth. Kendall ran his hands down Logan's sides, stopping at every spot that made Logan moan. When he reached the hem of Logan's shirt he tugged it up and over Logan's head, throwing it somewhere in the room. Logan whimpered when Kendall attached his lips to Logan's neck and started licking and sucking down to his shoulder. Logan blindly searched Kendall's stomach and tugged at Kendall's shirt when he finally found the hem. Kendall pulled away from Logan so he could get his shirt off and the action caused their erection to rub together. Logan tilted his head back and moaned when intense pleasure moved throughout his body.

"God, Kendall."

Kendall reattached his lips to Logan's neck and ground his hips into Logan's again. Logan moaned and began grinding up into Kendall and meeting his thrusts. Kendall's hands roamed Logan's body and stopped when he got to Logan's nipple. Logan gasped and moaned as Kendall began to tweak his nipple. Logan grounded his hips into Kendall with more force causing Kendall to let out a moan.

"Jesus, Logan." Kendall brought his lips to Logan's other nipple as he continued to tweak the other one. Logan whimpered and fisted Kendall's hair trying to keep him where he was. Kendall nipped and swirled his tongue around the nub causing Logan to arch his back and rub his lower half into Kendall.

Logan grabbed Kendall's face and pulled him back in for a teeth clashing kiss. They continued to grind and rub into each other, both moaning each other's name and withering in pleasure. Kendall picked up the pace and ground his hips into Logan harder causing him to throw back his head and moan.

"Kendall!" Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso as Kendall speed up, his thrusting becoming erratic. Logan stuck his nails into Kendall's back the closer he came to exploding.

"Don't stop…. Harder." Kendall latched his lips to Logan again. Drinking in his moans as Kendall grinded with more force and speed. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist his back arching and legs locking as he was hit full force by the waves of his orgasm. Kendall ground his hips into Logan a couple more times then finally giving one slow deep thrust as he gave in to the waves of his own orgasm.

Kendall leaned his forehead as he and Logan recovered from their orgasms. Once Kendall caught his breath he rolled off of Logan into the spot next to him. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and placed his head on his shoulder. He didn't really like the thought of going to sleep with cum stained pants but he wasn't planning on moving. Logan breathed in Kendall's sent and looked up smirking at him.

"That was amazing; we should do that more often." Kendall kissed Logan's lips softly and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"Trust me; there will be plenty more of that." The both of them laughed and drift off to sleep.

**A/N: that's the end of this chapter. This was the first time I've written anything pertaining to that short of… activity lol so go easy on me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**There is more to come!**


	11. Revenge, pictures, and jealous Kendall

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Logan's mother and he was defiantly doing better. It was hard for Logan and at times he would wake up crying but Kendall would always be there for him.

James and Carlos were sitting by the table eating when Kendall walked out and joined them. They didn't look up at him when he first walked in but James spared a glance when Kendall plopped down in front of him. When James looked away he quickly looked back wide eyed. Kendall looked at James weirdly for a moment then at Carlos who had just looked up from his cereal. Carlos mouthed opened in an "O" shape as he dropped his spoon on the table.

"What?" Kendall asked a little annoyed." James didn't say anything as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mirror. Kendall grabbed it from him and looked into it.

"Is there something on my fa…. OH MY GOD!" Kendall stood up as he looked into the mirror. James and Carlos shared looks as they watched Kendall who was fuming. They couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. James and Carlos began laughing as they stared at Kendall who was giving them death glares.

"Oh man, he got you back good Kendall!" Carlos laughed. Not only was there writing on Kendall's forehead and cheeks but with all the words Logan put it covered most of his face. What did it say you ask?

"**Not only do I suck dick but I like it in the butt too."**

Kendall was about to take his anger out on his laughing friends when Logan walked into the room. James and Carlos looked to Logan then back at Kendall who was glaring at him. When Logan looked at Kendall he was seething mad. He was shaking and his fists were bald up. Any normal person would be scared….. Logan was terrified.

Logan didn't have any time to regret his decision before Kendall held up his hand and pointed at him.

"YOU!" Kendall said with a menacing tone. Logan let out a yelp as Kendall ran at him. Kendall chased Logan around the living room a couple of times while James and Carlos laughed at them.

"James, Carlos help me!" Logan squeaked out as Kendall was starting to catch up to him.

"Sorry buddy, you're on your own." James laughed out. Logan made a mad dash for his room but was unable to close the door before Kendall grabbed him around the waist and lifted him onto the bed leaning over him.

"You did a bad thing Logan." Kendall looked down at Logan with a playful smirk plastered to his face. Logan's heart was racing as Kendall leaned down inches away from his face. Kendall Lifted Logan's arms above his head and pinned them down with one hand. Logan gasped as Kendall suddenly reached into Logan's pants. Kendall attached his lips to Logan's neck and slowly started licking and sucking as he slowly moved his hand up and down Logan's length.

"Kendall…." Logan moaned out as Kendall flicked his thumb over the head and squeezed as he ran his hand down to the base. Kendall moved down Logan's neck to were his neck met his shoulder. He licked and sucked the area before gently biting down making Logan gasp. Kendall sped up his hand causing Logan to moan out Kendall's name. Logan's moans got higher in pitch the closer he got to orgasm. Logan felt a tightness in his lower regions as the corners of his vision started going white.

"Kendall, I'm gunna…" Before Logan knew what happened Kendall's hand was gone. Logan let out a high pitched whining noise as he looked up to see Kendall leaving. Kendall turned back to Logan with a smirk before he walked into the bathroom to wash the marker off his face. Logan pouted as he stayed on the bed waiting for Kendall to come back, when he didn't Logan rested his head on his pillow and sighed in frustration.

"Kendall!" Kendall stopped washing his face for a moment and laughed after hearing Logan whining his name, clearly out of sexual frustration. Once Kendall finished washing his face he looked into his and Logan's room to find Logan hadn't moved. He had a pout on his face and his eyes were darkened with lust. Logan was leaning on his elbows so he could see Kendall and his legs were open allowing Kendall to see the bulge in Logan's pants. Kendall bit his lip trying not to run in and jump Logan then and there. But dam, he couldn't help but think about how hot Logan Looked. Kendall composed himself and smirked.

"Sorry babe but that's what you get. Now I'm going down to the pool, see you later." Logan mouth fell open in shocking as he watched Kendall walk away. Kendall walked pasted James and Carlos who were looking at him with raised eyebrows and smirks. They were all about to leave and head down to the pool when they all turned to hear Logan.

"KENDALL YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" James, Carlos, and Kendall laughed before opening the door to leave.

"Love you to babe!" Kendall yelled before leaving.

* * *

After Logan was force to take care of his own problem he went to his closet to pull out some cloths to change into. Once he pulled out some swim trunks and a v neck and threw them on when something caught his eye. He looked at his dresser and spotted the necklace that Kendall had given him when they first got together. He picked it up carefully considering that it was still broken. It sucked that he could never wear it because it meant so much to him and Logan wanted to be able to have something that would be a constant reminder that he still had something worth living for. Especially on days he was feeling down. Logan put down the necklace and looked over at his dresser, selves and, desk. Logan frowned when he thought of all the pictures that once covered their surfaces. A tear rolled down his cheek and Logan sighed as he quickly wiped it away.

Don't do this to yourself Logan." Logan sighed again but an idea suddenly came to his mind that made a wide grin come to his face. Logan quickly replaced his swim trunks with a pair of black jeans deciding that he no longer wanted to go to the pool. Logan grabbed his wallet and was out the door running to the lobby. When he got there he planned on going straight to his car but was stopped when he heard someone call his name. He turned and smiled when he saw Camille walking over and waving at him.

"Hey Camille, how have you been," Logan said when Camille finally reached him. Camille smiled at Logan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been great, how have you been." Camille's face was filled with concern. Logan looked down before looking back at Camille with a sigh.

"I'm… ok. I'd be lying if I said I was perfectly fine, but things are getting better. I have you and the others to thank for that." Camille smiled and brought her hand up to Logan's face softly patting his cheek.

"Well, I'm glad things are better, so you heading to the pool to be with your boyfriend," Camille said teasingly. Logan blushed and looked towards the pool but he couldn't see any of his friends out there.

"No, I'm actually going to get some things for my room." Logan looked at Camille for a moment before continuing. "Hey are you free today, I could definitely use some help." Camille smiled at Logan and nodded her head. Logan smiled and looked around quickly. "Ok, let's go so Kendall, Carlos, and James don't see us. Camille smiled as she ran towards the parking lot with Logan.

* * *

When Logan and Camille got to the store they walked over to the counter. Logan put a box down that he had brought with him and opened it, Camille curiously looking inside. It was filled to the brim with pictures of Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos. Some looked like they were taken recently and some looked like they had been taken years ago. Camille picked up one particular picture that she couldn't help but love. It was a picture of Logan and Kendall. It looked like they were in their apartment; Kendall had his hands around a laughing Logan's waist. It looked like Kendall was trying to tickle him.

"Awww, this picture is so cute." Logan looked at the picture and blushed, that picture was actually his favorite.

"Well Camille now I know it was a good idea to bring you." Camille looked at Logan confused. "I want to get a lot of these framed but not all of them. Can you help me pick which ones?" Camille smiled at Logan and nodded as they started to go through the pictures. It didn't take long for them to pick the pictures they liked. Logan weeded out all the pictures he deemed embarrassing while Camille weeded out the pictures she thought were weird. They ended up with a nice assortment of pictures. Some of them were of all four boys and others were just of Logan and Kendall.

Once they had the pictures they wanted they got a store employee who helped them pick out different frames of all different shapes, colors, and sizes. When they had all but one of the pictures framed Logan decided to get that one picture of himself and Kendall enlarged before it was framed. Once they were done with the pictures Camille helped Logan put them all in a cart and was about to wheel them back to the car but Logan stopped her.

"Wait Camille, I have one more thing." Logan turned to the employee and pointed to a small frame that was different than the others. It didn't look like it was for pictures because it was bulkier and had a layer of foam inside of it. Logan pulled the necklace Kendall had given him out of his pocket and carefully placed it into the frame before having the employee close it for him. Logan placed it at the top of the cart and paid before leaving the store with Camille.

* * *

Kendall, James and Carlos had been swimming in the pool for a couple of hours and they were starting to get bored. They all got out and dried themselves off as they looked around.

"I wonder where Logan is, he never came down to hang out with us." Carlos said as he placed his helmet back onto his head. Kendall sighed as he looked up toward their apartment.

"I hope he's not upset with me." Kendall said sadly. James placed a hand on Kendall, who seemed to be a little distressed.

"I don't think that's it Kendall he probably just didn't want to come to the pool." Kendall sighed as he began to gather his things, James and Carlos doing the same. They were about to leave when Jo walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how are you." Jo said happily. James, Carlos and Kendall smiled at her and each gave her a hug. When Kendall and Jo split up, it had been on good terms so they were still friends. "I'm surprised Logan's not with you, you guys are always together. Kendall laughed as he glanced at their apartment window again.

"He's probably back up at our apartment." Jo furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the three boys confused.

"Logan's not in your guy's apartment." Now it was the boys turn to look at her confused.

"What are you talking about Jo," James said a little worriedly.

"Logan went shopping with Camille today, they just got back. I just passed them in the lobby." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows even more. He couldn't help it as a feeling of jealousy washed over him. He grabbed his things and walked past Jo who was more confused than ever. James apologized to Jo as he and Carlos ran after Kendall. They were able to get into the elevator just as it was closing.

James looked at Kendall who was leaning against the wall, his jaw clenched.

"It's probably not what you think Kendall; you know Logan doesn't like Camille like that." Carlos said quickly. Kendall glared at Carlos as he clenched his jaw tighter.

"Probably?" Kendall hissed out. James smacked Carlos' arm, who yelped out and glared at him.

"Kendall, you and I both know it's not what you think so don't do anything stupid." When the elevator opened Kendall walked over to the apartment and opened the door. He looked around and threw his stuff on the couch. James and Carlos were right behind him as they placed their stuff on the couch as well. They all turned toward Kendall and Logan's room when they heard muffled laughter coming from behind the closed door.

"I can't believe this." Kendall hissed out as he stalked over to the door.

"Wait Kendall." James ran after Kendall but Kendall swung the door open and was in the room before he could do anything. When James and Carlos came in after Kendall they stopped and looked passed Kendall to see Logan and Camille staring at them wide eyed.

"Kendall! Why are you guys back so early?" Kendall looked around confused when he noticed the new additions to the room. Logan's once bare dresser, selves, and desk, which had also at one point been covered with family photos, were now covered with pictures of the four boys.

Camille glanced at Logan before mouthing an "I'd better go" and silently making her way out of the room. Logan moved away from his desk, where he had been placing the final picture and stood by his bed. Kendall walked over to Logan's selves and looked at each framed picture for a moment. James and Carlos followed Kendall's movements and also looked at the pictures. Kendall then moved over to Logan's dresser and desk to see even more pictures. Some were of all four of the boys and others were himself and Logan. Kendall walked passed Logan over to his nightstand when something caught his eye. It was an enlarged picture of the day Kendall found out Logan was ticklish. Kendall smiled as he ran his fingers around the edge of the picture, he always liked this one. When he looked next to it his eyes widened. Right next to the picture was the necklace in a frame. It was in the same shape it had been the last time Kendall saw it but it was now in a heart shaped frame.

"Logan why did you do all of this." Kendall jumped when he heard James' voice; he had been so concentrated that he forgot the others were in there. Kendall looked over to Logan who had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at the ground. Kendall walked over to Logan and caressed his cheek. Logan looked up at Kendall as a blush appeared on his face.

"I wanted to surprise you guys but I guess that didn't work to well." Logan smiled.

"I guess Camille helped you do this then." James looked to Kendall with an "I told you so look" as he said this. Kendall rolled his eyes in defeat; he didn't like the fact that he let jealousy get the better of him. Carlos looked to Logan with furrowed eye brows.

"This is cool Logan, but what made you do this." Logan looked down and bit his lip.

"Not having any pictures just reminded me of what I lost so I wanted something to remind me of what I still had." Logan glanced at his friends shyly, waiting for them to say something. Logan's three friends looked at each other sadly before going over to Logan and each one of them placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened but I'm glad you know that we're here for you." Logan smiled at Carlos. They stood silent for a moment before they heard someone come in through the front door.

"Hey guys, I'm home and I brought pizza!" Mrs. Knight shouted from the other room. Each boy stared at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"PIZZA!" They all yelled before running out of the room.

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I wanted to do at least one happier chapter before I made Logan's life any harder.**

**So I hope you enjoyed and there is more to come. **


	12. I'm ready

**A/N: when I first started this I defiantly didn't imagine writing so many chapters but here I am at ch 12 and I'm glad that people are liking this story. Writing my own BTR story is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I'm trying to get as many chapters out before I go to school so hopefully I will actually be done before then and maybe I'll even be started on a second story hint hint hint hint. **

**OH! And if any of you are going to the BTR performance this Sunday Aug 15****th**** tell me when you review!**

_Hello! Is anyone there! Kendall! James! Carlos! Where are you guys!" Logan stood in the middle of apartment 2J looking for his friends. It was eerily quiet causing a shiver to run down Logan's spine. Logan looked around once more before taking a step forward in an attempt to check the other rooms for his friends. Logan stopped when he heard noise behind him and was amazed to find that the portion of floor he was just standing on was lifting into the air above his head. He watched it in confusion but he was soon filled with a sudden fear that it would land on him. He went to move away from it but the rest of the floor around him started to shatter and crumble. Logan watched in horror as the cracks made their way to him and in a desperate attempt to avoid falling Logan jumped and grabbed the piece of floor floating above him. Logan's heart rate sped up and his breathing was erratic as the fear of falling gripped him. _

_K-Kendall! Please… Help!" When Logan looked around he was amazed to find that even though the floor was gone the furniture and other things around the apartment remained were they were, floating over nothingness. Logan tightly closed his eyes and whimpered as soon as he felt his grip beginning to slip. _

"_Logan." Logan opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice and he was shocked to see Kendall standing before him like the floor was still there. _

"_Kendall, I'm slipping… I can't. Hold on. Much longer!" Logan looked at Kendall with pleading eyes but Kendall didn't move from where he was standing._

"_It's ok Logan, let go." Logan's eyes widened when he heard Kendall._

"_What! Kendall, I can't let go! I'll fall. _

"_You have to let go Logan. You can't hold on forever." Logan stared at Kendall for a long moment not sure if he should trust what he was saying when he noticed a pressure around his wrists and that he was no longer gripping the piece of wood but someone's arms. He looked up only to see his mother staring down at him. She had a grip on his wrists and was somehow floating in the space above him._

"_Are you really ready to let go of me Logan." Tears welled up in Logan's eyes and spilled over as he tightened the grip he had on his mother's writs._

"_Mama…" _

"_You have to let go Logan! She'll only hurt you more, don't let her trick you into thinking she's back for good!" Logan looked back over to Kendall as tears rolled down his cheeks and neck. Logan looked back up at his mother, her loving eyes bore into him causing more tears to fall._

"_Kendall, I can't let go. I can't. I want her to come back." Logan looked back up at his mom but gasped when he saw that her loving eyes were now filled with hate. She let go of Logan's wrists but he didn't fall because he still had a grip on her. More tears fell from Logan's eyes as he began to lose his grip on his mother._

"_Mama please! Don't let me fall! I don't want to let go! I need you! Mama! MAMA!" Logan screamed as he completely lost his grip and fell into the darkness._

"MAMA!" Kendall shot out of bed and fell to the floor when a sudden scream woke him. He ignored the sudden pain and looked over to his boyfriend's bed and saw that Logan was hugging his head and rocking himself. Kendall got up and ran over to Logan. He sat on the bed next to him and grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from his head.

"Logan, it's ok. It was just a dream." Tears fell from Logan's eyes as he looked up at Kendall.

"I'm sorry Kendall! I couldn't do it, I couldn't let go, I can't let go! I can't let go!" Kendall pulled Logan into a hug and ran his hands up and done his back.

"It's ok Logan. Its ok, I'm not mad at you. It's ok." Kendall wasn't sure what Logan's dream was about but Kendall had an idea about what it could have been about. Logan hadn't had many nightmares but whenever he did they were bad. All Kendall could do was calm Logan down and try and get him to go back to bed. Kendall looked up from Logan when he noticed they weren't alone. James, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katie stood in the hallway peeking into the room. They all wore concerned looks as they watched Kendall comforting Logan. When Logan finally calmed down he pulled away from Kendall.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to wake you. Carlos entered the room a little so he was more in view.

"It's ok Logan. Besides, I'd rather wake up to you screaming then wake up to James moaning. James reached over and smacked Carlos. He blushed as everyone laughed at him.

"I do not moan in my sleep!" Carlos scoffed at James and dodged another attempt James made to hit him.

"Yea you do. Oh Camille you're so tight!" James blush deepened and Mrs. Knight covered Katie's ears while the rest of them laughed at James' embarrassment. Once everyone stopped laughing Logan looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you liked Camille like that." James looked wide eyed before looking at his wrist (he wasn't wearing a watch) and laughed nervously.

"Oh well look at the time I'm going back to bed." James ran off as everyone shook their heads watching him. Carlos, Mrs. Knight and, Katie said a last good night to Kendall and Logan before leaving them in their room alone. Kendall put his hand on Logan's cheek causing Logan to smile and lean into the touch.

"Are you gunna be ok." Logan nodded and smiled at Kendall. Kendall knelt on the bed and lifted Logan up making room for himself. Kendall laid on his side allowing Logan to snuggle into his chest. Logan smiled and breathed in deep before he fell back into a deep sleep. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head and breathed in his scent.

"I love you Logie." Kendall closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Kendall woke up to find Logan lying on his chest drooling. He laughed a little to himself as he wiped the drool off his chest and Logan's face. Logan's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Kendall. He leaned his arms on Kendall's chest as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After Logan blinked a couple more times he yawned then smiled at Kendall. Kendall laughed as he smiled back at Logan

"Well someone had a good sleep." Logan made an affirmative moan as he put his head back down and snuggled more into Kendall's side. "Come on Logan, let's get up." Logan moaned again and snuggled even more into Kendall.

"No, sleep." Kendall laughed, his vibrating chest causing Logan to moan in frustration. "Kendall… sleep…" Kendall lifted Logan's chin but he refused to open his eyes.

"But if we go back to sleep we have less time to spend the day together." Logan's eyes shot open as a wide smile came to his face. He placed his elbows on Kendall's chest and leaned on his hands looking at Kendall.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Kendall leaned over and kissed Logan's lips before lifting Logan off of himself and getting out of bed.

"Get dressed and you'll see." Logan huffed before finally climbing out of bed. He went into the bathroom and peeled his clothes off. He turned on the water and stepped in as soon as he got it to the desired temperature. He sighed as the cool water washed over his body removing all the sweat from his skin. As he stood in the shower and cleaned his body and hair it gave him a good chance to think about his dream. The literal idea behind it was that he didn't want to fall to his death but the metaphorical idea was quite different. It reminded Logan of a grim fact that if any of his friends knew he knew they wouldn't be happy about it. If his parents came back to him he would welcome them like they never did anything wrong. His friends believed he was too trusting but that made him think of another aspect of his dream. He doubted Kendall. In the back of his mind, Logan knew what Kendall had said in his dream was right. He shouldn't accept what his parents did to them, but how could he not accept his parents back, that is if they ever did come back.

Logan climbed out of the shower and walked into his room. He opened his closet and stared for a moment trying to figure out what to wear. Logan decided on a blue v neck sweater vest and a plaid button down shirt. (A/N: I think Logan looks super sexy when he wears this =]) Once he had this on he grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and threw them on. Lastly he grabbed a pair of black vans and made his way to the kitchen. Kendall was already in the kitchen dressed and ready. He was leaning against the counter eating an apple watching his sister and mom argue about an audition that Katie really didn't want to do.

"I'm not doing it!" Katie crossed her arms as her mom stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Katie, you can't just turn down every audition because you think their stupid. If you don't get more auditions you can't stay in the Palm Woods School."

"But mom! I don't want to!" Logan walked over to Kendall and leaned his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"What are they fighting about?" Kendall sighed and turned his head so he could whisper to Logan.

"My mom wants Katie to do a McDonalds commercial were she has to sell on how awesome their new toys are." Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So, that's not that bad."

"The toys are for my little pony."

"Oh. Well anyway, you ready to go." Logan was bouncing with excitement. He hadn't been out with just Kendall for a while. Kendall threw out his apple before saying goodbye to his mom and sister who were still arguing. Once they were out of the apartment Logan wrapped his hand around Kendall's waist and Kendall threw his arm over Logan's shoulders.

"So, can you tell me where we're going now?" Kendall didn't look at Logan as he thought of an answer. They entered the elevator and watched the doors close before Kendall finally spoke.

"No, I actually haven't decided yet." Logan pulled away from Kendall with a confused annoyed face.

"Huh, and here I thought you had planned something special." Logan crossed his arms and left the elevator with a pout on his face. Kendall ran up behind him and grabbed Logan's waist turning him around.

"Come on Logie don't be like that. Besides, it's more fun when we have no idea what we're doing." Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kendall.

"Yea, but then we get in even more trouble." Kendall laughed as he pulled Logan to the car. Kendall turned the car on and looked over to Logan.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Logan thought for a moment before turning to Kendall with a smirk on his face.

"I have an idea.

* * *

"Wow Logan, who would have thought you were capable of thinking of something fun." Logan smacked Kendall's chest as he glared at him.

"I'm fun!" Kendall grabbed Logan by his waist and pulled him into a kiss.

"Of course you are. Now let's go, go cart racing!" Both boys cheered as they ran inside the building. Logan always remembered driving past this place whenever they went to Roque records but he never thought of going in until now.

"Prepare to lose Kendall." Logan pointed at Kendall as he climbed into his go cart with a giant grin on his face. Kendall scoffed at Logan and rolled his eyes. He climbed into the go cart and mouthed "you're going down" to Logan who mouthed back "in your dreams." Both boys turned away from each other and watched in anticipation as the light went from red to yellow to green. The both pressed on the gas racing neck and neck. Every now and then one of them would pass the other and wave as they did so. As they neared the end of the race Logan was able to get a little ahead of Kendall and pass the finish line.

Logan jumped out of the go cart as soon as it stopped and started to jump around cheering.

"WOOH! I won! I won! In your face Kendall!" Kendall rolled his eyes as he watched Logan dance around him. Logan jumped in front of Kendall facing away from him shaking his butt as he continued to chant "I win." Kendall looked down at Logan's butt and couldn't help but smirk. Without any warning Kendall grabbed Logan's ass and laughed as Logan yelped and turned around wide eyed as he covered his butt with his hands.

"Kendall!" Kendall laughed and walked past Logan.

"Oh please you totally loved it." Logan shook his head and followed Kendall a blush creeping up his face.

After they spent a little while longer go cart racing Kendall decided to take Logan to the fancy restaurant across the street. They spent their time talking and laughing not one moment of silence coming into the conversation. They mostly talked about random things and when Logan mentioned a weird dream that he had once Kendall couldn't help but let curiosity get the better of him.

"What happened in that dream you had last night. It almost seemed like you thought I was mad at you." Logan looked down at his plate and shifted in his seat. Logan bit his lip and didn't say anything for a long moment. Kendall sighed and leaned back in his seat. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Logan looked up at Kendall and shook his head.

"No it's ok, I can tell you." Kendall tried to keep emotion from his face as Logan explained the dream but he couldn't help but furrow his brows when Logan got to the portion of the dream that concerned himself and Logan's mom. Logan stayed silent for a moment looking down as he waited for the question he knew would come.

"Logan, do you think your parents will come back?" Logan shook his head. "If they did, would you act like nothing happened?" Logan didn't look at Kendall when he slowly nodded his head. Kendall sighed as he ran he hand through his hair. "Logan, I hate to say this but you can't do that. What they did is unforgivable. I have to say that dream me was right, they would only hurt you again." Logan sighed and looked up at Kendall who was looking at him concerned.

"I know but… I still love them." Kendall reached for Logan's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I know Logan. I know. Well let's go." Kendall paid for the dinner and held Logan close to him as they left the restaurant.

* * *

When Kendall and Logan returned to the apartment they found that no one was home. They walked into the kitchen to find two notes sitting on the counter.

"Went shopping." J and C

"Went on a day trip." Mom and Katie

Kendall walked over to Logan and placed his hands on his waist pulling him closer. "We have the apartment to ourselves," Kendall said with a hint of mischief in his tone. Logan smirked and leaned forward until he was an inch from Kendall's lips.

"Let's not let that time go to waste then." Kendall crashed his lips to Logan in a teeth clashing kiss. Logan moaned when he felt Kendall's tongue move over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth granting Kendall access as he moved his own tongue over Kendall's. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck deepening the kiss allowing it to become more heated. After this continued for what seemed like hours Logan pulled away from Kendall breathing heavily.

"Kendall, do you…" Logan looked away from Kendall as a blush came to his cheeks. He bit his lip and looked up into Kendall's eyes. "I know we've talked about it and I didn't think I was ready but if you want to…. I'm ready." Kendall brought his hand up and cupped Logan's face. He kissed his lips softly before pulling back and looking at Logan seriously.

"Are you sure?" Logan thought for a moment before smiling warmly at Kendall.

"Yes." Kendall smiled and pulled Logan into another kiss. He worked his tongue into Logan's mouth as he led him to their room. Once they were inside Kendall lifted Logan onto the bed and laid him down, standing up again to look down at him. Kendall kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. He smiled when he noticed Logan was looking Kendall up and down while biting his lip.

"Like what you see," Kendall said with a playful smirk. Logan looked back up at Kendall's face and blushed when he realized what he had been doing. Kendall laughed as he undid his pants and stepped out of them once they fell to the floor. He leaned over Logan and ran his hand up and down his thigh. Logan gasped bucking his hips when Kendall brushed his fingers over Logan's crotch. Kendall pulled Logan into a sitting position as he reattached their lips. He ran his hands through Logan's hair and down his chest, grabbing the hem of Logan's sweater and pulling up and over Logan's head. Kendall pushed Logan back down on the bed and crawled over until he was on top of him. He kissed the corner of Logan's mouth then moved over to his cheek and made his way down to his neck. Logan moaned and gripped Kendall's hair as Kendall sucked and nipped his neck. Kendall moved further down to Logan's chest and began to unbutton his shirt kissing and licking his way down.

"Kendall." Logan bucked his hips in a desperate attempt at finding friction but Kendall held him down. Kendall pulled Logan's shirt off once he got the last button undone and attached his lips to his left nipple. Logan arched into Kendall's mouth moaning as he threaded his fingers threw his own hair. Kendall swirled his tongue around the nub, sucking and biting it loving the sound of Logan whimpering and moaning below him. Kendall moved away from the abused nub and attached his lips to the other one. Logan looked down at Kendall his eyes half open. Kendall repeated what he did to the other nipple but stopped and moaned when he felt Logan's knee rubbing between his legs. Logan smirked at continued to rub his knee over Kendall's bulge enjoying the sight of Kendall. He was fisting the sheets on either side of Logan while his head rested on Logan's chest.

Kendall moved away from Logan's knee and placed his hands at the hem of Logan's pants. Logan's heart rate sped up in anticipation as he watched Kendall peel them off of him. Kendall stopped and looked down at Logan. The site made Kendall want to cum right then and there. Logan's cheeks were flushed and his breathing was rapid. His eyes were half lidded and filled with lust. When Kendall looked down Logan's body his legs were spread and his arousal was tenting his boxers. Kendall reached down and stroked Logan through his boxers causing him to make an undignified sound as well as buck his hips into the touch. Kendall took this time to pull off his own boxers as well as Logan's.

Logan opened his eyes, his blush deepening when he realized were Kendall was staring. He went to close his legs but Kendall stopped him by placing his hands on his thighs. Kendall bent down and captured Logan's lips. Then pulled away he looked into Logan's eyes.

"I love you Logan. Don't hide yourself from me." Logan smiled and pulled Kendall back down to his him. Their lips moved together causing Kendall to moan. Logan reached over to his night stand and opened the draw. He grabbed a bottle and placed it on the bed. Kendall pulled away and glanced down at the bottle of lube that Logan had just placed on the bed. He looked back up at Logan with a raised eyebrow.

"How long have you had that?" Logan blushed and laughed nervously.

"Not long, see when uh… when me and Camille hung out that day she asked me if we had sex yet and I said no but that we might soon and yesterday she gave me this as a present." Kendall looked wide eyed at Logan for a second.

"Camille asked you if we had sex? And you actually told her you wanted to. I'm surprised you didn't faint from embarrassment." Logan laughed.

"I almost did." Kendall smiled and placed a small kiss on Logan's lips. He sat up between Logan's legs and grabbed the bottle. He poured a generous amount on his fingers before moving to Logan's entrance. Kendall glanced up at Logan for a confirmation that he was ready. Logan took in a deep breath and nodded at Kendall. Kendall pressed his middle finger to Logan's entrance before slowly pushing in.

Logan closed his eyes and bit his lip. It didn't hurt but it definitely felt weird. Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan's lips as he continued to move his finger in and out, loosening the tight muscles. Once Kendall cocked his finger he brushed past Logan's prostate he moaned Kendall's name and thrust into Kendall's probing finger. Kendall added a second finger, scissoring and moving his fingers in and out. Every time Kendall brushed passed the one spot inside Logan he would thrust his hips and moan out Kendall's name. Logan was withering as the pleasure went through him. He threaded his fingers through his hair and gripped his dark locks. He bit his lip as he felt pressure building in his lower stomach.

"Kendall! I'm gunna oh god!" Kendall sped up his fingers causing Logan to arch his back and let out a high pitched moan. The pleasure soon became too much and Logan was moaning and arching against Kendall's fingers as he came. As soon as he came down from his orgasm Logan pulled Kendall down and pulled him into a kiss. Logan opened his mouth and explored Kendall's until he finally broke away gasping for breath. "Kendall, I need you. Now."

Kendall smirked at Logan's eagerness before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring more out. He covered his member with the substance and moaned at his own touch. Logan watched Kendall licking his lip. Thinking of Kendall inside him was bringing his own member back to attention. Once Kendall was finished he lined himself up with Logan's entrance and slowly pushed in. Logan closed his eyes and whimpered as Kendall continued to push in. Kendall stopped once he was all the way in allowing Logan to adjust to his size. After a few minutes Logan thrust his hips to get Kendall to move. Kendall started out slowly, thrusting in then pulling all most all the way out then thrusting in again. Logan grabbed the pillow under his head when he felt Kendall getting close to that spot inside of him. Kendall reached up for Logan's hands and threaded their fingers, pinning Logan's hands to the bed. Logan moaned again when he felt Kendall's dick brush his prostate.

"Harder.." Kendall obeyed Logan's wish by pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in hard. Logan's eyes shot open and moaned loudly, Kendall hitting his prostate dead on. Kendall began to speed up plowing into Logan. Logan moaned Kendall's name and thrust his hips meeting Kendall's each time giving him even more pleasure.

"OH GOD! KENDALL!" Logan screamed out as Kendall continued to pound into him. Kendall closed his eyes and moaned Logan's name. His thrusting became erratic as he came closer to the edge. Logan let out one final moan before he came all over his and Kendall's stomach and chest. As Logan came Kendall continued to thrust into him extending the length of his orgasm. After a few more thrusts Kendall moaned Logan's name as he rode out his orgasm.

Kendall pulled out of Logan and collapsed in the bed next to him. They remained silent as they caught their breath and came down from their orgasms. Kendall eventually wrapped his arms around Logan and kissed the back of his head.

"I love you Logan." Logan sighed and leaned into Kendall.

"I love you too Kendall." Both boys closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Wow this was a long chapter. I wanted to put more but I think this got to long so I'm going to save it for the next chapter. I'm starting to feel this story coming to an end. I have one more idea for our poor Logie to face and then I think I'll rap this story up. So I hope you liked this chapter, there is more to come. **


	13. Letting go is hard to do

**A/N: I'm starting to run out of things to say before every chapter. So I guess I'll just tell you that there is most likely only going to be one more after this one before I'm done although I might squeeze out two so its 15 instead of 14. Yea, I'm weird like that.**

Kendall's eyes fluttered open as he tried to take in everything around him. He didn't know what had woke him up but he instantly forgot once he looked to his side. Logan was fast asleep curled into Kendall's side. His head had previously been resting on Kendall's arm but his head had fallen and now his face was buried in Kendall's armpit. Kendall cringed hoping his pit didn't smell. He glanced over to the clock and noticed that it was 4:30am. It was way too early for him to be up so he went to close his eyes but stopped and looked down when he heard Logan whimper. Kendall was afraid that Logan was having another bad dream but then he noticed Logan was shaking and trying desperately to snuggle closer to Kendall.

Kendall looked down finally remembering that he and Logan were still naked because of the previous night's events. As quietly as he could Kendall got out of bed and walked over to his bed. He grabbed the comforter and brought it back over to Logan who was starting to stir.

"Ken…doll?" Logan lifted his head and was looking around with half lidded eyes. Kendall smiled as he crawled back into bed and threw the blanket over the both of them.

"Shhh, I'm right here go back to sleep." Logan mumbled something that Kendall didn't quite understand as he snuggled back into Kendall's side. Kendall looked down at Logan stroking his hair and smiling as Logan leaned into his touch. He never knew he could love someone this much to the point that he thought he couldn't breathe without Logan. Logan's smile, his laugh, his smell, and everything else that made Logan who he was kept Kendall going. Kendall knew then and there that he wouldn't want anyone else.

* * *

Logan awoke the next morning to find that Kendall wasn't in bed. He stretched his limbs and sat up. He winced when he felt a little soreness in his backside but he knew that it was inevitable. Logan glanced over to the clock and noticed it was already 11:00. He hopped out of bed but looked back down when he noticed a small piece of paper. He picked it up and looked it over instantly recognizing Kendall's hand writing.

"Get dressed as soon as you wake up. I have a surprise for you." Logan smiled widely and sprinted to the shower. As soon as he was done he threw on some clothes and shoes then walked into the kitchen to find James and Carlos sitting and talking. As soon as he walked in they looked at each other and smirked before looking to Logan.

"Hey Logan," James said happily. Logan eyed his friends weirdly for a second before walking over to the frig and grabbing a bowl of grapes and a bottle of water.

"Hey….. James?" Carlos giggled then turned to Logan, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"OH GOD KENDALL HARDER!" Logan's eyes widened and he spit out the water he had just been drinking. He slammed the cup on the counter as he bent over coughing and heaving. James and Carlos were in hysterics as they watched their friend who was staring at them with wide eyes and a tomato face. Logan composed himself before looking at his friends with an annoyed face.

"H-How much did you hear?" James and Carlos shared looks before turning to Logan.

"We all got home just in time for the end." Logan's eyes widened so much both James and Carlos thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"ALL! What do you mean ALL!" Logan's voice squeaked from his embracement and James and Carlos couldn't help but laugh again.

Mrs. Knight, Katie, Carlos and I got home at the same time. Oh man you should have seen mama Knight's face when she heard you! She ran with Katie like she was being chased! We had to go get her and tell her when you guys were done!" Logan buried his face in his hands as James and Carlos continued to laugh at his embarrassment. He definitely didn't regret having sex with Kendall, in fact he wanted to do it again soon but that doesn't mean he wanted his friends and Kendall's family to hear them. Logan looked away from his laughing friends and noticed another note on the counter. It was addressed to him so he picked it up and read what it said.

"Meet me at the Star Café." Logan looked over to his friends who were still laughing and rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving now!" Logan was so excited to see what Kendall's surprise was and was so distracted from James and Carlos' teasing that he had failed to notice this note wasn't in Kendall's hand writing. He walked out the door a few minutes before Kendall walked out of the kitchen bathroom looking around confused.

"Where's Logan?"

* * *

Logan got to the coffee shop in record time. He was too excited to take his time. He was about to walk in but stopped in his tracks when he heard someone call his name. Logan froze, he recognized that voice but he couldn't believe it. His chest tightened and his heart sped up as he held in his breath. Logan turned around to see something he never thought he would.

"M-Mama?"

* * *

James and Carlos sobered up enough to answer Kendall who was rolling his eyes at them. They had already embarrassed him enough and Kendall was also lucky enough to see his mom before she left with Katie. To say it was awkward just didn't cover it.

"He left. Didn't you leave that note for him?" Carlos pointed to the counter and watched with a concerned look as Kendall eyed the note in confusion.

"I didn't write this." James swallowed hard. When he had first spotted the note he thought something wasn't right with it. Firstly it was written on palm woods paper that only Mr. Bitters kept. He usually used it when he left notes for the tenants and secondly, the hand writing seemed too feminine to be Kendall's.

"Kendall, this may be a stretch but I think I know who wrote that so we need to go now." Sensing James urgency Carlos and Kendall ran for the door with James right behind them.

"James, explain on the way."

* * *

Logan sat in the coffee shop confused. He didn't know what to feel, anger, relief, happiness? All these emotion's swelled inside of him making his head spin. His mother, the person who caused him so much pain was sitting in front of him. She looked at him with sad eyes and Logan couldn't take it.

"Why are you here?" Logan cringed at the sound of his own voice. It was shaky and filled with so much pain.

"I couldn't stay away. I wanted to see my baby." Logan's mom reached out to touch Logan's cheek but he pulled away. He still didn't know what to feel, but when Logan's mom pulled away with a pained expression he couldn't help but feel guilty. Logan stared at his mom for a moment and passed the pain and sadness he could see the love that he had always seen before. He soon felt all other emotions fall away as the feeling of happiness, love, relief, and hope filled his body. Before he could think Logan was up and pulling his mother into a tight hug. He melted into her as soon as he felt her hugging back.

"I've missed you so much." Logan broke away with a smile and sat back down. "But I need to know, how could you do that to me?" Logan's mother looked down in shame. She sighed before looking back up at him.

"Logan, your father tried to kill himself." Logan gasped and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"W-what?"

"I tried to talk to him after that day you came out to us but he wouldn't listen. For some reason he felt that having a gay son made him a laughing stock. But anyway, a few weeks later I found him almost dead. He didn't die but he did a lot of damaged. He's paralyzed from the neck down. He couldn't live in our house anymore, he wanted to forget about you so we moved and tried to start over, but I couldn't stay away. He doesn't even know I'm here." Logan leaned against the back of the chair taking this all in. His father was depressed, he tried to kill himself, and it was all his fault. Everything his mom told him pulled at his heart strings but what she had said last killed him. His father didn't know where his mother was, meaning that she wasn't staying for long. Logan's hope started to diminish but he wouldn't give up yet.

"How are you hiding this from him?" Logan's mother sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"It's not easy. I can only come here for a day at most then I have to go back home. I won't be able to come very often so he won't suspect anything." Logan looked down at his lap. That dream he had was coming back to him and what Kendall had said the night before was filling his mind.

"Can I have your number or address, so I can keep in touch?" Logan's mother sighed as she shook her head.

"No Logan, it's too risky. If you call or if you write and he sees it I don't know what he'll do." The last of Logan's hope evaporated. Kendall was right and although Logan wasn't sure if he could do it he had to.

"So you're saying that you'll visit without any warning whenever you get a chance, which won't be very often and I can't know where you are so I'll never know if when you leave if it's the last time I ever see you?" Logan's mother's face sadden at Logan's words. She sensed the hurt in his voice but she ignored it.

"But baby, I'll be able to see you." Logan sighed as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I can't do it. It hurts too much to know that the next time I see you may be the last. You don't even realize what this is doing to me and my heart can't take any more." Logan paused while he tried to hold back a sob. "I-it would be better if this w-was the last time y-you e-ever came around here. Y-you should go." Logan's mother's eyes widened in shock.

"But Logan I-"

"No m-mom. It's n-not going to work. W-we should just go our separate ways." Logan's mother sighed as she got up from the table. She walked towards the door and left with Logan right behind her. She called a taxi and watched as it pulled up next to her. Before climbing in she turned to Logan with tears in her eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye for good." Logan's heart sank and more tears fell when the reality of her words began to set in. He cried out as he pulled his mother into a tight hug.

"I love you mama. I-I'm gunna miss you so much!" Logan's mother squeezed him as she pulled away. She cupped his face as tears fell from her eyes. Logan reached up and grabbed her hand as another sob came out of him.

"I love you too baby. I'm going to miss you." Logan's mother tore her eyes away from Logan as she climbed in the cab. She glanced at him one last time before the taxi pulled away. Logan could only watch as his mother left him again.

"I h-had to let go. I had t-to let go. I had to let g-go. I had to l-let go. I had t-to l-let g-go." Logan silently chanted to himself but it was no use. More tears fell as he watched the taxi drive away and slowly disappear. As he continued to chant his broken heart was screaming "come back. Forget what I said, just please mama, come back!"

* * *

Kendall was running now and in what seemed like forever he found himself across the street from the coffee shop. The first thing his eyes landed on was Logan and his mother. Kendall's heart broke as he watched Logan shattering before him. Logan's mother was climbing into a cab, once again leaving her son behind. Without another thought Kendall went to run over to Logan. He had to be there for him, because he promised he always would.

* * *

James was running right behind Kendall with Carlos right behind him. He stopped to catch his breath also wanting to let Carlos catch up. When James looked across the street he saw exactly what he didn't want to see. Logan broken as his mother left him again. James was ready to go over to his friend when he spotted Kendall, who to his horror was blindly stepping into the street. He began sprinting trying to get to Kendall as fast as he could but he knew he wouldn't get there in time

"KENDALL LOOK OUT!"

**A/N: OMG I was literally crying as I wrote the stuff with Logan's mom. It just broke my heart. And OMG KENDALL! What's gunna happen! You'll have to wait and see!**

**Well anyway I hope you enjoyed and there is more to come.**


	14. It's going to be ok

Kendall turned when he heard James voice behind him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a car coming straight at him. As fast as he could he stepped back on the curve but fell right on his back. Kendall moaned in pain as he looked up and watched the car that almost ended it all driving passed him. The driver staring him down obviously silently cursing Kendall out.

**A/N: and this is the part where you either sigh in relief or curse me for making you think Kendall got hit by a car lol**

James sighed in relief as he ran up to Kendall and stood above him. He would probably have a bruise from the fall but at least he was safe. As soon Carlos joined them James snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Kendall.

"KENDALL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

* * *

Logan was still crying and chanting to himself when he heard James voice. He turned to see James running full speed to get to Kendall who was about to be hit by a car. Logan's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he watched Kendall fall back and the car drive right passed him. Logan's pain was pushed aside when fear took over he ran across the street (looking both ways first) and stopped for a moment when he saw Kendall sitting on the ground like a wounded puppy as Carlos and James screamed at him.

"What were you thinking?" Carlos yelled. "What good would getting hit by a car do!" As the reality of almost loosing the love of his life set in tears began to fall from Logan's eyes again. He ran up to Kendall falling to the ground and pulling Kendall into a sideways hug. James, Kendall, and Carlos watched Logan wide eyed as tears fell from his eyes.

"Kendall, are you ok? Are you hurt? Is anything bleeding or broken? Did you hit your head? Does your back hurt? Oh god Kendall please tell me your ok!" Kendall glanced at James and Carlos who were watching Logan with sadness in their eyes. As Logan hammered Kendall with more questions he was becoming more frantic and panicky. Kendall softly grabbed Logan's face in both his hands in order to get him to stop talking.

"Logan. I'm fine." Kendall spoke as slowly and calmly as he could trying to calm down his boyfriend who was seconds away from a panic attack. A shuttering sigh came out of Logan as he began to calm down. He grasped Kendall's hands tears still falling from his eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me Kendall! I can't… I can't lose you too!" Kendall flinched as Logan began to yell at him. He was trying to be angry but Logan was just so sad and afraid the last emotion he could muster was anger. Kendall felt so guilty as Logan continued to yell at him for being reckless but what really got to Kendall was that he had almost broken his promise. If he had died he wouldn't have been able to be there for Logan ever again. When Logan was done yelling Kendall stroked Logan's face with his hands that Logan was still grasping on to.

"What happened Logan?" Logan squeezed Kendall's hands as memories of what happened not long ago came back. He took in a shuddering breath as he looked at Kendall sadly.

"Do you remember my dream Kendall?" Kendall nodded his head waiting for Logan to continue. "You were right, you were right in my dream and you were right yesterday. I had to let go, s-so I did." Logan's breath hitched as he grasped Kendall's hands more tightly. "It was the right thing to do. I had to do it, right?" It was the right thing right Kendall? Please tell me I did the right thing, please!" Kendall pulled Logan into a tight hug as he silently cried. Kendall looked at his friends who were still standing watching Kendall and Logan. Every now and then a stranger would eye them weirdly and James or Carlos would shoot them death glares making them continue on their way. Kendall smiled at his friends as he squeezed Logan who was still begging Kendall to tell him he hadn't made a mistake by sending his mother away.

"Shhh, it's ok. You did the right thing. You did the right thing." Kendall stood him and Logan up and started walking him back to the palm woods. He was tired of getting weird looks from people because of Logan who was still fisting Kendall's shirt as sobs escaped from him. James and Carlos watched for a moment before Carlos turned to James.

"Do you think Logan did the right thing? pushing his mom away like that." James sighed

"Yeah, his mom probably wouldn't have come back again anyway because if she really cared about Logan, she would have never gotten into that cab." James and Carlos ran so they could catch up to Logan and Kendall. As they made their way down the sidewalk James stood on the other side of Logan rubbing his back as Kendall whispered to Logan. To James and Kendall's amusement Carlos was walking a little ahead of them yelling at people who walked to close.

"Keep it moving nothing to see here. Hey! I saw that! Yea you keep walking!" Logan wiped his eyes and sniffed before laughing a little.

"C-Carlos, you can stop t-tormenting people now. You're going to get yourself hurt if you get the wrong person angry." Carlos turned around and smiled widely at Logan who managed a slight smile.

"It's ok buddy. They can give me all the looks they want but the looks their giving you are pissing me off!" Carlos hissed out as someone walking eyed Logan, but they tore their eyes away and quickened their pace when they heard Carlos growling at them. Logan laughed and leaned his head against Kendall who kissed him on the top of his head.

"Thank you guys." James rubbed Logan's back as Kendall squeezed him and kissed the top of his head again. Once Carlos had finished yelling at a group of girls he turned to Logan with one of his biggest smiles.

"No problem buddy. You're my brother, so I'll do anything for you." Logan smiled and blushed at Carlos's words; he really did have the best friends.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Palm Woods Kelly was pacing in front of the Limo. As soon as she spotted them she huffed before starting to walk over.

"Where have you guys been? I've been looking everywhere! We have to get to the studio now or-"

Kelly stopped as soon as she noticed Logan's sad and tear stained face. "Logan, are you ok?" Logan sniffed before nodding slowly but Kelly still looked at him concerned. She sighed as she pulled out her phone and started dialing a number.

"I'm calling Gustavo and telling him you're not coming today." Kelly was about to press the call button when Logan reached out and stopped her.

"No, I'll go. I'm gunna be fine. I need to do something to get my mind off of things anyway." Kelly eyed the others who didn't seem to disagree with Logan. She sighed again before putting her phone away and gestured for the boys to get into the Limo.

As soon as they got to the Rocque Recorders Gustavo eyed Logan for a moment, almost seeming concerned but shook it off telling the "dogs" to get in the dance studio.

"This is going to be a long day." Kelly thought to herself as she watched Gustavo, who was trying to at least be a little compassionate towards a broken Logan.

* * *

As soon as they got home Carlos and James crashed on the couch breathing in a sigh of relief. It had been a long day of dancing and singing and they could all use the rest. Logan and Kendall had walked into their room and were laying next to each other as a thought came to Logan's mind.

"Kendall?" Kendall made a sound of confirmation that he was listening as he laid there with his eyes closed. "What was that surprise you wanted to give me this morning?" Kendall's eyes shot open and he shot up almost making Logan fall on the floor.

"That's right! I almost forgot !" Logan watched with amusement as Kendall jumped out of bed almost falling as he went over to his dresser. He pulled something out and placed it in his hand before walking over to Logan. Kendall pulled Logan up so he was standing before Kendall who placed a soft kiss to his lips before speaking.

"Before my dad died he gave my mom something that his mother had given him and my mom gave to me. When she gave it to me she told me the same thing that my grandmother had told my dad." Kendall opened his hand to reveal a silver promise ring. It was simple but at the same time beautiful. It was plain on the outside but the inside had the word "Love" engraved on it. Kendall smiled at Logan as he pulled a chain out of his pocket and placed the ring on it. The ring was too small for Logan's finger so for now a chain would do. Kendall looked into Logan's eyes as he placed the chain around his neck. "What my mother told me was to give this ring to the person I loved, the person I couldn't live without, and the person I cherished more than the world. That person is you."

Logan ran his fingers over the ring that was now hanging from his neck. He smiled as he pulled Kendall into a passionate kiss before finally pulling away.

"I love you Kendall Knight." Kendall smiled as a tear of joy fell from his eye. He pulled Logan into another kiss before resting his forehead against Logan's.

"And I love you Logan Mitchell." They stayed like that for a long time until they heard Mrs. Knight calling them out for dinner. They smiled at each other before walking out to the kitchen to see that James, Carlos, and Katie were already sitting at the table waiting for them to join them. Kendall sat down next to a bouncing Carlos and Logan sat down next to Kendall. When Mrs. Knight placed their dinner in front of them she sat down as everyone thanked her. She gave them all a quick smile before getting herself some food.

James smiled at his friends who were laughing and joking around him. His eyes drifted to Logan and he noticed the ring around Logan's neck. James smirked and glanced between Kendall and Logan, even with the day's events Logan looked happy. In that moment James knew Kendall was good for Logan and he was happy that his friends were happy again. James smiled as a thought that maybe he could soon find love too came to him.

Carlos was bouncing in his seat loving the feeling he had at this moment. All his friends, his brothers, were around him happy again. He didn't like seeing Logan in pain but when Carlos watched him as they ate dinner he knew that he would be ok. Even if Logan's parents weren't around he still had a family and Carlos was sure that every one of them would be there for each other for the rest of their lives and after.

Kendall watched with pure joy as his family shared their happiness together. They were all happy but most importantly Logan was happy. Logan was Kendall's light and as he watched Logan smile and laugh with everyone he knew that he would be ok. Logan's happiness was important to Kendall because he needed Logan as much as Logan needed him and like he said before he would always be there for Logan. Through thick and thin, through love and loss, for their lives and after Kendall would be there, that was a promise.

Logan smiled a genuine smile as he watched all his friends laughing and having a good time. Even with the loss of his parents he knew that eventually and maybe even very soon he would be ok. Because he still had a family and it was the best family he could ever ask for. Logan reached for Kendall's hand and interlocked their fingers. He looked into Kendall's eyes and saw nothing but love. In that moment he knew that they would be together forever and his family would be there too.

**A/N: and that's the end of chapter 14. I put I another chapter along with this one which is the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this story. I had a blast writing it.**


	15. epilogue

Epilogue

When Kendall made that promise that he would be there for Logan no matter what he meant it. He was there when ever Logan needed advice and he was there whenever Logan was scared. Kendall was also there when he, Logan, James and Carlos graduated high school. He cheered Logan on when he gave his speech for being number 1 in the class.

The band stayed together for a long time. Even while all four members attended college. It was hard work and at times they thought they couldn't do it but they pulled it off. Kendall once again keeping good on his promise by being there for Logan when he graduated college.

Kendall and Logan were together throughout the entire experience, during their third year of college he proposed to Logan who happily accepted. They married a year later a few months after they graduated college. After that a lot of aspects of their lives changed. The four boys finally retired from music leaving the band Big Time Rush as a memory that none of them would ever forget. That same year the boys moved on and finally made those dreams they had when they were 16 a reality. Kendall was drafted to the Minnesota Wild's and Logan graduated Medical school early with honors. Every Hospital and medical office in the entire country wanted Logan but he was fine with settling down in his home town with Kendall and working at the local clinic.

When James musical career ended his acting career was taking off. His new movie had just come out and it won 11 academy awards. Many believed James was the next big star and whenever he won an award he always made a point to thank the friends who helped him get there. Carlos surprised everyone when during his second year of college he found a real interest in the business side of music. He got a job at Rocque Records and when Gustavo retired Carlos took his place. When Carlos was in Gustavo's shoes, meaning sitting in a chair staring at four nervous boys wanting to be the next big thing, he couldn't help but laugh and think back to all the good times him and his friends had.

Logan never did hear from his mother again. And he would be lying if he said that he had completely healed. When his mother left him to fend for himself she had taken a piece of his heart. So when Logan got a call one day that his mother had passed it was understandable that the pain returned again.

Once again, Kendall was there for him. Kendall called James and Carlos who dropped everything and flew out to Minnesota. They all got on a plane and Flew to New York together in order to attend Logan's mother's funeral. Logan ended up seeing his dad there, but he wasn't the man Logan had known. He was hollow and Logan could tell that he had lost his sanity long ago. Logan couldn't hold a grudge against him he only felt pity when he left the funeral and returned home. He never saw his father again.

Kendall and Logan lived peacefully and after a few years they decided they were ready to add new members to their family. They adopted two twin baby girls who they named Camille and Marry-Anne. Logan thought it was appropriate to name one of his daughters after Camille because she helped bring Logan and Kendall together.

Kendall and Logan remained close with Carlos and James who they made Camille and Marry-Anne's god fathers. A few years later Carlos and James both found the women of their Dreams and were married a year later, their weddings had been only a couple months apart.

So, in the end Kendall stayed true to his promise. He never left Logan's side and was there for him through thick and thin. They lived their lives together happily and everything turned out alright.

**A/N: It appears that we have come to the end. The story is completely and its time to move on to my next idea. This truly was great for me and I'm glad people enjoyed it so as I always end I hope you enjoyed the last two chapter but unfortanatly for this story anyway there wont be more to come. **

**Here are some bonus fun facts about the story**

**I thought of this at 4 in the morning when I couldn't get to sleep one night.**

**Originally it was going to be a rape story but it obviously took a different turn**

**The idea for Logan's mother to come back came to me after I read a review saying that they wished his parents would come back and explain themselves**

**the idea in Logan's dream with the piece of floor floating above him I got from an episode of wolverine and the xmen. Everything else in the dream was from me though**

**I originally intended for Kendall to actually be hit by the car to extend the story but decided against it. Don't worry! In that version he would have lived**

**I wrote the epilogue way before the story was over. I think I was on like chapter 7 I actually had to go back and edit the epilogue so it would fit with how the story ended.**

**Every now and then Jarlos would go through my mind by I always decided against it. **

**I just now realized that I never wrote Logan going to the storage unit to see what was in there. O well maybe I'll make a short one shot about him going to see what was in there or something.**

**The scene were Logan got beat up was inspired by an episode of Degrassi.**

**When I originally wrote Logan's mother into the story she was going to remain the sweat caring one that never abandoned Logan. That changed as soon as the story changed from a rape story.**

**Writing that sex scene was really awkward. I felt kinda dirty after lol. **


End file.
